


When You Bleed, I Bleed

by DoodleyNoodley



Series: I need to stop with the soulmate aus [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Background Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata/ Yamanaka Ino, M/M, Minor Violence, Some angst, following canon, i love him but he probably needs a warning, it is Naruto after all, um, use of some canon conversations, warning for Gaara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleyNoodley/pseuds/DoodleyNoodley
Summary: In a world of violence, having soulmates that reciprocate pain can be unfortunate, but it does make your mate easier to find. Unless you're Naruto and your soulmate never seems to get injured, or you're Gaara and your soulate seems to always be injured.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, wassup. Here's another one of my labors of love. As you'll start to see, I really do adore soulmate aus. It's a problem. Here's another one centered around another of my favorite pairings. Hope you all enjoy!

The worst thing about soul bonds had to be when your mate was an enemy. Because of the reciprocal pain aspect, if you ever fought your mate, both would be injured two-fold, and-whether the cause was psychological or actually part of the bond (no one really knew for sure)-wounds you inflicted on your soulmate seemed to hurt more and last longer when they bounced back at you.

 

How the bond functioned was quite simple, which was frustrating to those studied it, because, besides its effects, very little was known about it. The bond began when a pair first met, whether the bond formed through first words exchanged or proximity was still a mystery. After that the pair would start feeling what the other was feeling. At first only pain was transferred, with injuries replicating themselves on the other’s skin for a few minutes at average. Then, as the pair grew closer and closer, other types of touch were exchanged. Some people even said that, if the pair’s chakra and relationship was strong enough, then pairs could feel things like a gust of wind or drops of rain, or even emotions.

 

Naruto was getting to the age where most of his peers had already found their soulmates, what with ninja villages being so close knit. He still only carried his own injuries though. He'd sigh in envy every time Sakura’s slim fingers would linger lovingly over a small bruise or cut, or when worry would cloud her eyes when larger wounds would form. He knew she was out there, she had to be. Naruto refused to believe he had no soulmate, like Sasuke had seemed to get into his mind. He could remember the disappointment radiating from Sakura when she had found out that Sasuke wasn't yet bonded while she obviously was. Thankfully she seemed to be slowly getting over it, which Naruto thought was for the best, seeing how Sasuke treated her. As much as Naruto counted Sasuke as one of his two best friends (the other being Sakura of course), he just couldn't stand how the guy interacted with her.

 

After the incident in the Land of Waves, Naruto was almost glad he hadn't met his mate yet. The mission was honestly a mess, and he didn't want to put her through anything like that. He wondered just how many times he'd think that, living the life of a shinobi.

 

He sighed and stretched his sore muscles as he trudged into the village, Sasuke and Kakashi already disappearing off to wherever, leaving Sakura and him standing at the gates. He scoffed at the dejected look on Sakura’s face, apparently Sasuke had said something mean before sulking off. Naruto shook his head as he observed the rock patterned box that had attempted to sneak up on him.

 

Dealing with the children, Sakura was put out of his mind, until she interacted with them. What followed was teasing and mostly harmless wrestling in the middle of the street, until Konohamaru shot forward and ran full force into a stranger.

 

“Oops, sorry-” Konohamaru started, before the boy he'd run into snatched him up by the front of his shirt.

 

“What do you think you're doing, kid?” The boy growled, the girl standing at his shoulder clucking her tongue and rolling her eyes.

 

“Kankuro, you know we don't have time for this.” She huffed. “If he comes back and finds us slacking off, he'll kill us.”

 

“The twerp ran into me. He’ll understand.” The boy holding Konohamaru aloft insisted.

 

“He won't and you know it.” The girl shot back.

 

“Whatever, I can't just let brats go thinking they can run into whomever they damn well please.” The boy turned his attention back to Konohamaru. “You're gonna get it punk.”

 

“Hey!” Naruto shouted. “You leave him alone!”

 

“Oh? And if I don't? Are you gonna come over here and play too?”

 

“You bet I will!” Naruto retaliated. “And I'm gonna win!”

 

Naruto sprung forward, fists balled and ready to connect with soft flesh. Before he'd been able take more than five steps he felt his feet go out from under him.

 

“What!?” He gasped, the air having been knocked out of him. “W-what did you do?”

 

“Heh, nothing much.” The boy grinned. “But now that you're over there on the floor, I'll be able to take care of this brat,” he shook Konohamaru, who whimpered. “And then you.”

 

The boy pulled his fist back as Naruto was trying to get back to his feet, but there seemed to be something sticking them down. He wasn't going to make it, he couldn't help.

 

A rock shot off from the side, colliding explosively with the boys raised arm. The boy dropped Konohamaru. All heads whipped to the source. Sasuke was sitting in a tree, casually tossing two more rocks in one hand.

 

“Sasuke!” Sakura and Naruto cried simultaneously, Sakura with much more hero worship and Naruto with much more disdain.

 

“Huh? And just who are you?” The boy scowled, cradling his arm.

 

“Get lost, you're on our turf, we have the advantage.” Sasuke said by way of answer.

 

“Right, like some scrawny weaklings are gonna be able to hold us off, right Temari?” The boy, Kankuro Naruto thought he remembered, tried to rile the girl at his side.

 

“Nope, I'm not risking his anger. You can do this alone.” She scorned, turning away.

 

“Well alright then, I'll just take down these squirts without you, and I'll do it before he gets back! He’ll never have to know!” Kankuro removed something huge and bandage wrapped from his back. Slamming it to the ground, he slid into a battle stance.

 

“You're using the Crow?!” Temari whipped around, disbelief prominent in her tone. “For this?”

 

Temari seemed caught between stopping Kankuro and staying out of his way. Sasuke raised an eyebrow condescendingly.

 

Everything went still for a couple seconds, before a new voice broke the silence.

 

“Kankuro. Back off.” Naruto’s eyes locked on a boy who was standing upside down on the tree branch opposite Sasuke’s. Naruto almost chuckled as Sasuke startled so hard he risked falling off his branch. “You're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten just why we’re here?”

 

“O-oh! Gaara!” Kankuro stuttered, all confidence lost in the blink of an eye. “They started it! I swear!”

 

“Y-yeah!” Temari added. “It's no big deal, nothing we can't handle like grown ups!”

 

“Shut up.” The redhead-Gaara-interceded. “I'll kill you.”

 

Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine, which he put off as discomfort.

 

“You're right, I'm sorry.” Kankuro looked terrified. “It was my fault.

 

Gaara turned to Sasuke, because of course he did. “I'm sorry for any trouble he caused.”

 

In a swirl of sand Gaara disappeared from his branch, only to reappear on the ground in a crouch.

 

“Let's go.” He said as he rose. “We didn't come all this way just to goof off.”

 

“Right, of course.” Kankuro nodded, while Temari just turned to follow the already departing Gaara. Naruto caught the ‘I told you so’ look she sent Kankuro.

 

“Now stop right there!” Sakura finally spoke up, marching over to the trio. “Allies the Sand and Leaf may be, but that doesn't mean you can just come and go in our village as you please! Identify yourselves! Why are you here?!”

 

Temari shot her a withering glare.

 

“I thought that would be obvious. But apparently you all know nothing of what's happening in the world. Pathetic.” She shook her head. “We’re Sand Genin, here for the Chuunin exams. So, we have permission.” She held up what looked like a passport.

 

“What're… the Chuunin exams?” Naruto asked, scrunching his face in confusion.

 

“Hey, Boss.” Konohamaru piped up from behind him. “I've heard of ‘em. Those are the exams you have to take if you want to graduate from being a Genin to being a Chuunin.”

 

“Well, you could have said so earlier! I’m totally going to participate!” Naruto cheered, already psyching himself up.

 

He purposefully ignored the redhead’s scoff as the Sand trio turned to continue walking away.

 

“Hey!” Sasuke yelled, jumping nimbly to the ground in front of Sakura. “What's your name?”

 

“Who, me?” Temari asked, turning to walk backwards.

 

“No, him. With the gourd” Sasuke pointed at Gaara, and wasn't he stupid, Naruto thought. The weirdo with the purple face paint had just named him. Even Naruto had noticed that.

 

Gaara turned just enough to stare back over his shoulder at the Uchiha.

 

“My name is Gaara. Of the desert.” He said, uncaring nonchalance oozing from him in waves. “And I must admit to being curious about you too. Who are you?”

 

“Sasuke Uchiha.” Said boy answered, and even though his back was to Naruto, Naruto just knew he was smirking. Their stare off lasted a few uncomfortable seconds. Just to break the silence, Naruto started talking.

 

“Hi there! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?!”

 

“I couldn't care less.” And then Gaara of the desert shot off down the street with his two teammates.

 

“How rude.” Naruto frowned. For some reason, the lack of acknowledgement hurt more than he expected it would.

 

“Oh knock it off Naruto!” Sakura scolded. “It's not like those guys wanted you to bother them!”

 

Naruto paid her no mind, instead frowning down at his feet.

 

…

 

Gaara twitched, a scowl hinting at forming on his face. Ever since that run in with the weakling Leaf Genin the previous day, he'd been getting random spots of itchiness, or places where if he touched his skin at just the right moment, a dull feeling of discomfort would race through him. It never lasted more than a minute though. He figured Shukaku was getting angry with him. He'd have to go hunting soon, otherwise he was sure the game would be upped, and he didn't want to deal with Mother if it came to that.

 

Not once did he cast his thoughts back to the energetic blond who had tried standing against both him and Kankuro-and failed.

 

Gaara had only had to shoot the two leaf Chuunin standing in front of, of all places, the second floor door corresponding to the one they were looking for on the third floor, for them to let him and the other two pass by. What a shame. He hadn't been able to go hunting the night before, but Baki had warned him not to kill anyone just yet. The Jounin hadn’t want him to give away his strength yet. Pathetic. It's not like these weaklings could put up any sort of a fight against him. Though, he supposed, someone who expected others to fall for their pathetic genjutsu, weren't good enough for Mother. She'd only become more agitated if he tried feeding her the filth that ran through their veins. He winced slightly as his head gave off a pang.

 

“Settle down.” He murmured, though weirdly enough, he couldn't feel the oppressive aura of the Shukaku. “You'll get your blood soon enough. Just not yet.”

 

Temari and Kankuro shot him disgusted looks, but he ignored them. What were they to him anyway, it wasn't like they were more than annoying insects compared to him. He had stopped feeling the twinges of pain in his heart long ago. But something was clawing at his insides, making his stomach churn, setting his nerves on edge. A small groan escaped his lips. He immediately clamped down on any other noises that might escape him. Leaning against the wall that seemed to belong to a classroom, he was out of sight of anyone who walked in the door, or if, in the case of the group of newbies, one were to stand in the doorway. The room was full of Genin, enough to make his skin crawl. He did not like crowds.

 

Distantly, he heard someone say his name. The Uchiha boy, he noticed. The rookies were talking about him. He felt a pull, and, without thought, he found himself moving closer to the group. With a jerk, he stopped himself, disgust welling in him. What was wrong with him?

 

The blond annoyance was yelling something, full of cockiness and unearned bravado. He felt anger rising within him as Temari scoffed. He assumed his annoyance was at the blond, but why then was his usual want to tear his sister to pieces heightened? He found he did not like the implications the possible answers suggested.

 

Pushing away those thoughts, he focused back in on the first stage of the exam. A written test, that meant there would be no killing, no blood. He sat quietly anyway. If he protested now, he wouldn't be able to kill later, and that was worse than having to wait. Better wait on proving his existence for now, it was preferable to being denied that knowledge altogether.

 

He sat long enough for the sentinels to relax their guard a bit, and for everyone else to start to catch onto the true meaning of this particular exam. He glared at Kankuro in the meantime, silently threatening pain and death if the idiot didn't figure this out. It was only when his so called brother shivered in fear that he let up. Kankuro had gotten his message.

 

Just as he was about to open his third eye, a splitting pain lanced through his skull. He squeezed his eyes against the headache, this and the ones in his heart were the only types of pain he'd ever known. Why it was acting up now though, he didn't know, but it annoyed him.

 

Forcing himself to push away the pain he focused on casting his jutsu, and then moving it into place, soon he was scratching down answers. If any of the sentinels were suspicious, they couldn't prove anything, he'd made sure of it.

 

His headache was getting worse and his heart rate was increasing. Impossible, he couldn't be getting sick, could he? No, it was Shukaku, it had to be.

 

He growled in annoyance as Kankuro’s voice rang through the room. Finally, the idiot was making his move.

 

He sat back in his chair, finished with his test, now just waiting for the time to run out. A few minutes passed and the instructor began to speak. Gaara growled low in his throat as he realized Kankuro was not back yet. If he made Gaara fail, he'd kill him. At the last second Kankuro re-entered the room. Damn, now he had no excuse to let his sand swallow up his brother. His heart rate hadn’t slowed any, it might have even picked up some, but at least his headache was abating.

 

The proctor was going on about the rules of this stupid ‘tenth question’, but Gaara wasn't listening. What was the point? If he failed, he'd just kill the proctor. As the ultimatum was laid down, Gaara winced at how hard his heart was beating. Clenching his hand in the fabric on the left side of his shirt, he tried fruitlessly to calm himself down. He wasn't even scared!

 

“Shukaku, stop.” He whimpered-whimpered! “Not now.”

 

And suddenly, it stopped, and that stupid blond was yelling again; something about not giving up. What nonsense. After that though, it seemed everyone had calmed down. The first exam was over, everyone still in the room passed. Too easy.

 

As he followed the crowd outside he could feel Shukaku’s blood lust rising. If there wasn't any killing in this round, he didn't think he'd be able to control Mother any longer.

 

He continued to completely block out the instructions, knowing if he did something wrong his siblings would whine pointlessly at him.

 

The blond was talking back again. He smirked in amusement as the blond finally received backlash for his disruptions. A kunai flew past his face, splashing blood across the ground. Gaara winced as a sharp pain spread across his cheek, he could feel his sand armor activating against his will, but didn't know why. In a moment, the pain was gone, and his armor receded. Well, whatever, he thought as he brushed it off. The second exam was starting.

 

The Forest of Death. He liked the sound of that.

 

He buried their useless scroll at the center of his supply of sand at the insistence of Temari and Kankuro.

 

Disregarding small pains like a throbbing in the top and back of his skull he'd made his way at the head of his team through about half the forest; that is until some idiots thought they could mess with him and live.

 

“Can you believe this?!” One of the Genin exclaimed. “A bunch of weakling sand ninja, challenging us!”

 

“I know!” One of his friends said. “What fools.

 

Gaara glared, Mother and Shukaku calling loudly for blood. This should be easy.

 

“Too bad kids, should have been more careful in your selection, now none of you will make it out of here alive!” The leader smirked, overconfident in his abilities and underestimating Gaara’s.

 

“Be quiet.” Gaara responded. “Let's get this over with, I'd rather not waste time on this guy.”

 

That seemed to anger the other team. Oh well, Gaara shrugged it off, it wasn't as if they'd live long enough to hold a grudge.

 

“Come on Gaara. Shouldn't we do some recon, see if they even have the scroll we need? Falling back would be a wiser choice.” Kankuro foolishly protested.

 

“No, he looked at me wrong, so I'm going to kill them.” Gaara scowled, ignoring Kankuro’s sigh of annoyance, resignation, and disgust.

 

The other team’s leader babbled something ridiculous and threw a set of three umbrellas into the air, activating a jutsu as they floated overhead.

 

Gaara blinked slowly, boredom and impatience gnawing at his thoughts, looking on impassively as a rain of needles shot from the umbrellas and circled him. The ninja across from him was saying something about Gaara not being able to escape, but Gaara didn't need to escape, didn't even need to move. He felt his sand move to protect him in an instant as all the needles shot at his body.

 

“Is that all you're capable of?” Gaara taunted.

 

The man started to panic, making Gaara’s bloodlust rise, before trying to throw more needles at him, only to be easily blocked by more sand.

 

“Senbon Rainstorm, huh?” Gaara glared. “I have a better idea, let's make it rain blood instead.”

 

“A wall of sand!” The ninja exclaimed in confusion.

 

“That's Gaara’s special jutsu, one only he can use!” Kankuro called from behind him. “His sand has a will of its own, and it incases Gaara in an impenetrable shield, using his chakra to harden at Gaara’s command. It's why he carries all that sand around in the gourd on his back. Nothing you can do will touch him.”

 

“We'll just see about that!” The ninja yelled defensively.

 

“It'd be better if you just accepted your death.” Kankuro replied. “There's no way you can defeat Gaara!”

 

The man charged, throwing caution to the wind in his arrogance.

 

Gaara shifted slightly, readying himself and activating his jutsu.

 

“Sand coffin!” He said, watching as his sand shot out to wrap around the man. He stepped forward, grabbing one of the man’s fallen umbrellas as he did so. “I'll I'd have to do is cover your big mouth and let you suffocate. But that would be too easy, and too boring.”

 

He snapped the umbrella open, raising it above his head. Using his chakra he lifted the man into the air.

 

He issued the command for his sand to crush the man, blood splattering out from all sides, the umbrella keeping any from getting on him.

 

“He didn't feel any pain, I used more force than necessary to crush him.” He told the dead man’s teammates. “His blood now mixes with my sand, feeding the chaos within me, and giving me strength.”

 

The men offered up their scroll, begging for their lives. Mother demanded more blood though, so Gaara spared them no mercy, crushing them as he had the other man.

 

“Nice! A heaven scroll!” Kankuro said appreciatively, collecting the scroll before turning to Gaara. “Alright, now we can head to the tower!”

 

“No, shut up.” Gaara refused. “It's not enough, I need more blood.”

 

He threw a glance to where the bushes had been rustling and barely hushed voices had been emanating since this fight had begun. Had the people there really thought they were being subtle?

 

“Please Gaara, let's go!” Kankuro begged.

 

“What, scared?” Gaara scoffed. “Coward.”

 

Kankuro flinched. “Look, Gaara, I know you have no trouble with this test, but Temari and I aren't as strong as you. We only need one set of scrolls, and we have it, we’re in the clear!”

 

Gaara raised his hand in the familiar sign for his jutsu, readying his chakra. “Weaklings can't tell me what to do.”

 

Kankuro scowled, anger noticeably rising, securing a fist in one of Gaara’s straps and pulling him closer, Gaara lowered his hand and glared at his brother.

 

“That's enough, ok?! I'm your big brother, and sometimes, you have to listen to what your brother says!” Kankuro shouted.

 

“Good thing I've never considered you my big brother then.” Gaara retorted cooley. “Get in my way, and I'll kill you.”

 

Their stare off was broken as Gaara slapped his brother’s hand away from his body, raising his hand once more to resume what he'd been about to do.

 

“Wait, Gaara!” Temari stepped in then. “Please? We’re not the enemy! Let's just go, do it as a favor for your big sister?”

 

He leveled his hand at Kankuro, chakra thrumming under his skin and in pulses from his sand. His siblings were silent, frozen in fear. Not the enemy indeed. Gaara thought with a scowl. Whipping his hand back towards the bushes, he called to his sand to return the cork to his gourd, which had been flung there when his shield had formed, ignoring Temari’s frantic call of his name.

 

“Fine, this once.” He relented as the cork hit his palm. “Let's go.”

 

He turned back to the forest after returning his cork to his gourd. He started off, not caring if his siblings followed or not.

 

They made it to the tower not long after.

 

“Gaara.” Temari spoke up hesitantly, before they'd entered the building. “Your cheek. You didn't get cut, did you?”

 

He frowned, not knowing what she meant. Raising his fingers to his right cheek, he brushed the skin there lightly, feeling a trail of what was probably dried blood. He scratched at the area, blood flaking off under his nails.

 

“Don't pick at it!” Temari scolded, clasping his hand foolishly. “Oh, there's no wound! Must have been a splash from that man you killed, I'm sorry.”

 

Gaara didn't respond, wrenching his hand from her grip. He frowned, sure he hadn't gotten any of his victims blood on him during the fight, but that could only mean it was his! No, there wasn't a wound there, and he couldn't have been injured, Shukaku wouldn't have allowed it! Temari had to be right. 

 

Gaara was still puzzled as he followed his siblings through the tower as they checked every room, then as they set out again to explore the radius around the tower. As they went, he noticed other pains shooting through his body, in his back and ribs, or sizzling along his skin. He marveled at it, confused as to what it all meant, but almost delighted at the new feelings.

 

He wasn't listening as he and his siblings made it back to the tower, tuning out there bickering. He barely spared a glance for the other three man team that had arrived when they'd been out, too entranced by the feeling of his skin blistering and burning, sand armor unfortunately hiding the damage from his curious eyes. He could understand why Shukaku didn't want anyone else to see this though, weakness was not something anyone would tolerate from him.

 

As soon as possible, Gaara split off from his siblings, going to sit alone, fascinated by random patches of muscles that would get sore and bruised, or bones that would break, only to heal minutes later. Temari found him just as an excruciating burning started in his abdomen, causing him to double over and clutch at the location.

 

“Is he ok?” He distantly heard Kankuro mutter to Temari.

 

“Is he ever?” She responded.

 

“Good point.” Kankuro replied. “Hey, look at this.”

 

“A cut? Did you run into another tree?” Temari sounded unimpressed.

 

“No!” Gaara could hear the grin in his voice, even bent over as he was. “It's not mine! Look, there it goes!”

 

“Woah! A soul-wound!?” Temari sounded excited now as well.

 

“Looks like!”

 

Gaara returned to his upright position, glancing over at his two gushing siblings, ignoring the dull ache in his left side, just glad the one in his stomach had stopped.

 

“Oh, oh!” Temari squealed. “Look!”

 

“You too?” Kankuro said, a touch of pride and affection in his voice.

 

Gaara just wanted to curl up, away from them.

 

The two looked over and caught him staring.

 

“O-oh, Gaara!” Temari stammered. “We’re sorry, it's just-”

 

“We have soulmates!” Kankuro bragged.

 

“Kankuro!” Temari hissed. “Don't rub it in! We both know he doesn't have a soulmate!”

 

Something in Gaara twisted painfully, he grabbed desperately at the left side of his chest.

 

They were right, of course. A weapon like him wouldn't have a soulmate. Shukaku shifted restlessly in his mind.

 

“I need to go.” Gaara spoke up, getting to his feet.

 

“Gaara! You can't just leave!” Kankuro protested.

 

“I won't exit the tower, does that satisfy you?” Gaara sneered. “Now leave me alone.”

 

Gaara found a hidden corner where he curled up, creating a ball around him out of sand. He pulled on his hair as Shukaku whispered to him, calling for the blood of his siblings, causing more pain to his body, and suddenly said pain wasn't so amazing.

 

“Stop.” He whimpered. “Just stop!”

 

He spent the rest of the test there, curled out of sight, and in intermittent pain.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, here's the next chapter. God, I spent twelve hours on this. I pulled an all-nighter. It's a school night. I hope you all enjoy this, as incredibly fun as this story is to write, you guys are the reason this chapter is out so soon. The next chapter probably won't be out until the weekend, but we'll see. Also, I've gone with my original plan for Sakura's soulmate, because it was kind of a now or never moment.

Naruto buzzed in excitement, fidgeting restlessly as he stared down at the match taking place-Shino versus one of the Sound Village creeps-not wanting to have to wait for his own turn.

“Naruto, please stop bouncing, you're making me tired just standing next to you.” Sakura sighed.

“But I can't wait!” He whined, draping himself over the railing.

“Be careful!” Sakura yanked him back. “If you fall, you'll embarrass all of us!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Naruto waved her off, shooting her a reassuring grin.

“Pay attention, Numbnuts!” Sakura reprimanded.

“It's just Shino.” Naruto complained.

“Yeah, and Shino is one of us, a Leaf Village genin!” Sakura socked him in the arm.

“Fine, fine, fine.” He sighed. “Wait, why is Shino leaving the field?”

“We missed it!” Sakura gaped. “You made us miss it!”

“Well, Shino won, so why does it matter?” Naruto huffed, disappointed himself.

“I wanted to see it.” Sakura pouted. The two sighed simultaneously.

“Oh! The next match is starting!” Naruto grinned.

A pop and a puff of smoke from behind them startled the two genin, but only Sakura’s attention was drawn to Kakashi, Naruto instead fixated by the next competitors, or rather, by one of them.

It was the boy with the purple face paint, the one who'd threatened Konohamaru, the one who was on the same team as the standoffish redhead, Gaara. Naruto cast a glance at Gaara, he was across the hall from Naruto, and standing disinterestedly with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face next to the girl, Temari, and who Naruto assumed to be their team’s Jonin. Temari and the jonin looked worried, but Gaara seemed disinterested in the whole thing, even though it was his teammate fighting a possible death match.

Sakura elbowed him in the side, forcing him to tear his gaze from the sand ninja, and with a flick of her eyes, reminded him to actually watch the match this time.

Kankuro was facing one of the Leaf ninja’s own, a man who Naruto did not know the name of. For some reason, Naruto was conflicted. While he should be rooting for his village’s representative, Kankuro was Gaara’s teammate, and to be honest, Naruto had no idea why that factor mattered, but it did.

The two were using boring intimidation tactics, but Naruto could tell that the tension would break any second now. Kankuro let the wrapped package on his back fall to the floor with a heavy thud-the Crow, Naruto remembered Temari calling it. The referee called the official start to the match, and Naruto leaned as close as he could over the railing, ignoring Sakura’s gentle tugs, until she just rested her hand on his back.

In a flash the Leaf ninja struck out, Kankuro easily blocking the punch with his wrist. He smirked cockily, until the Leaf ninja’s body did something weird, wrapping itself around Kankuro’s arm as if there were no bones in the Leaf nin’s own arm. In seconds that man had a tight and secure grip on the struggling Kankuro, his bundle falling out of his hands and to the ground.

Kankuro seemed to be in real trouble, the man threatening Kankuro with a snapped neck if he didn't concede.

‘Just give up.’ Naruto thought, wide-eyed. ‘This isn't worth dying over.’

Kankuro refused, a smile stretching his lips.

The snap echoed through the hall, Kankuro falling limp in the man’s grip.

Naruto heard the gasp from across the room, he looked up to see Temari stricken with horror, staring down at the scene with tears pooling in her eyes. Gaara seemed unaffected, could he really be feeling nothing after the death of his teammate? Gaara said something that Naruto obviously couldn't catch, causing Temari to whip towards him, anger tensing her whole body.

“You could at least care a little!” She yelled, loud enough for the room to hear. “He's our brother!”

“I told you before, I don't see you as my siblings.” Gaara stated cooly. “Besides, there's the Crow.”

Temari turned back to the match, but Naruto continued to stare. Was Gaara okay? After all, his brother just…

“Woah!” Sakura gasped, fist curling into the material of Naruto’s shirt.

Naruto quickly glanced back to the fight, letting out a gasp of his own at the sight. A puppet, the victim the Leaf nin was holding was a puppet. One that was still being controlled, its arms shooting out to coil tightly around the man, squeezing as much as the Leaf ninja had been before. The bandages unfurled from the package, revealing the real Kankuro.

The man threw in the towel, probably suffering from a few cracked ribs by the time the ref decreed the match over and Kankuro released him.

“Wow.” Naruto whispered. “That was- that was-”

“Don't insult other villages by calling them weird again, Naruto.” Sakura warned.

“Amazing!” Naruto finished. “So cool! He can use chakra to control puppets, awesome!”

“That… was not what I expected from you.” Sakura admitted.

“Stop bickering you two, and pay more attention.” Kakashi interceded, pointing at the screen displaying the names of the next fighters.

“Huh?” Sakura turned, before choking on her next breath.

“Looks like it's you and me.” Ino smirked from her place.

Sakura and Ino’s fight went quickly, with more staring than fighting, then Temari and Ten-Ten, another battle Naruto was torn on, which ended with a win for Temari. Again Gaara seemed completely uninterested in the match, even with his sister and teammate competing. It was a short match, and Naruto didn't know how to feel about Temari’s taunts to Lee at the end, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, along with Gaara’s. The redhead’s cruelty made Naruto want to punch him. Calm down, he told himself, that's his sister, of course he's gonna defend her. But from the looks of it, Gaara didn't even offer Temari a congratulations, just a sneer.

After that was Shikamaru and the Sound Village girl, another short match which actually ended in a win for the Leaf Village.

Then his fight, where he was focusing more on beating Kiba then anything else.

It felt so good to win, even though now everything in his body hurt.

“Good job, Naruto!” Sakura congratulated, pulling him into a brief hug.

Naruto grinned broadly, laughing in delight. Reflexively, he shot a glance over to the other side of the room, where Gaara was. The boy was nearly bent double, tugging desperately at blood red locks. Temari and Kankuro, instead of hovering around him worriedly, like Naruto thought siblings were supposed to act, like Temari acted after Kankuro’s match, were edging away from him, twin looks of disgust and fear twisting their features.

“Naruto?” A quiet voice murmured from behind him.

“Yeah?” He turned, mind still preoccupied with… worry? Huh, that was odd, why worry for Gaara when he was showing himself to be more and more of an asshole.

Hinata was standing behind him, holding a pot of salve aloft. “For you.” She blushed.

“Oh, thanks.” He said, taking the pot, but still staring over at Gaara, who seemed to have barely calmed down, fingers tightening into the flesh of his arms, Naruto’s own arms stung.

Though his cuts all healed surprisingly quickly-must be Hinata’s salve-Naruto had to admit he was glad to be able to take a break, not like he'd ever tell anyone that.

Sakura especially was getting into the next match, her cheering louder even than it had been for Naruto’s. Hinata wasn't doing so well though, in fact, she was lucky she hadn't already passed out.

And then, she was collapsing, coughing blood almost every time she breathed.

“Hinata!” Sakura screamed.

Medics were rushing to the girl’s prone form, Kurenai worrying herself crazy. Sakura leaped over the edge of the railing, Lee and Naruto following close behind.

“Hinata, Hinata are you ok?” Sakura murmured, gently combing her fingers through Hinata’s short hair, not leaving the girl’s side, even as Neji started to taunt Naruto. Hinata made a small sound, causing Sakura to freeze in panic, then to double over as she clutched the left side of her chest, over her heart, Sakura let out a scream, rocking back and forth slightly.

“No!” Kurenai exclaimed. “Hinata’s going into cardiac arrest!”

Kakashi gently gripped Sakura’s shoulders as the medics hustled Hinata off to the emergency room.

“No, Kakashi-sensai! Please, my soulmate, she's my soulmate, let me go!” Sakura was chanting, desperately clawing at Kakashi’s fingers.

“You need to rest.” He shook his head. “You just experienced cardiac arrest yourself. Naruto! Stop antagonizing Neji and get over here and help me!”

Naruto did hurry over, after swearing to defeat Neji, of course. He helped Kakashi return Sakura to their place on the balcony. He rubbed her shoulders, and tried to say something comforting, but was quickly pushed away by Ino, who shot him an unimpressed look. Sakura collapsed into Ino’s arms, sobbing quietly, before Ino coaxed her up and out of the room, probably to find somewhere more private.

Leaving them to it, Naruto stood apart from the group, frowning to himself as he replayed the events in his head. So Hinata was Sakura’s soulmate, he was happy for them, really, but still jealous. He glanced up to find Gaara openly staring at him, confusion seeming to pull at his features. Naruto looked away, he didn't want to have to deal with his conflicting feelings over Gaara right now, or ever really. He'd be relieved once these exams were over so he would not have to worry over it anymore.

“Hey you! What're you doing all alone?!” A voice broke him from his reverie. He was startled to look up and find Kankuro walking over to him. “Aren't those guys your friends? Why aren't you with them?”

“That's not really your business, is it?” Naruto huffed.

“Kinda is, since you keep staring at us.” Kankuro shrugged.

“What?! Do not!” Naruto protested, flushing.

“Yup, pretty sure you are. If you've got a thing for Temari, I gotta tell ya, she isn't interested in kids.” Kankuro chuckled.

“I'm not interested in your sister!” Naruto spluttered.

“Good, she has a soulmate, and watching your fight with Dog Boy, I'm pretty sure it's not you.” Kankuro nodded. “In other news, what's up with that Neji guy?”

“I'm going to beat him!” Naruto stated forcefully. “That's all you, or anyone, needs to know!”

“Okay, but that's not quite what I meant.” Kankuro said. “You seem cool, I like you.”

Naruto blinked in surprise, evaluating the boy before him.

“Right now, I can't say I feel the same.” Naruto finally answered. “You're kind of a dick.”

Kankuro looked shocked, then pissed, then back to overly cheerful.

“Ooookay.” He ground out. “We can work on that.”

“I'd rather not.” Naruto shook his head. “You asked me a question, now I get to ask you one.”

“I mean, you didn't actually answer my question.” Kankuro muttered under his breath. “Okay, fine. What is it?”

“That Gaara, is he okay?” Naruto asked slowly.

“Gaara? You want to ask about Gaara?” Kankuro looked utterly baffled.

“Yeah, what of it?” Naruto crossed his arms defensively.

“No one asks about Gaara, unless it's ‘did that kid really just slaughter a whole team of jounin level assassins?’-the answer's always yes, if you were wondering. The guy's a monster.” Kankuro shrugged.

“Isn't he your brother?” Naruto raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“No, that thing is definitely not my brother.” Kankuro shook his head vehemently, though Naruto caught something sad in his eyes. “Gaara’s said so himself enough times, Temari and I only mention it when we really need him to do something.”

Naruto went quiet at that, processing the new information.

“Oh, wow, and speak of the devil, it's Gaara’s turn, against someone named… Rock Lee?” Kankuro was squinting up at the board.

Naruto turned to catch Gaara disappear from the balcony in what seemed to be a swirl of sand, only to reappear on the ground level.

“He's fighting Bushy Brows?” Naruto gasped.

“Oh, not spandex kid.” Kankuro groaned.

“Bushy Brows isn't that bad…” Naruto trailed off.

“Wait, did that jounin just give him the advice that Gaara’s gourd is weird? Isn't that obvious?” Kankuro exclaimed.

“With them, you never know.” Naruto said fondly.

“He's going to die. Gaara’s going to slaughter him.” Kankuro groaned as Lee jumped down to Gaara’s level.

“Nope. Wrong.” Naruto shook his head. “Lee’s a whole lot stronger than you think. Did Gaara just throw something at him?! Hey, no fair! The match hasn't started yet!”

“That would be the cork to his gourd.” Kankuro pinched the bridge of his nose. “You'd think he'd follow the rules, just this once, but no, of course not.”

Naruto stared down at the match, not wanting to miss a thing. As soon as the match began, Lee was sprinting at Gaara, executing his ‘Leaf Hurricane’ right off the bat. Naruto cheered, before gasping, sand had risen up to block Lee’s kick, without even a twitch from Gaara. The sand moved to pour down on Lee, but he was able to flip out of the way, landing neatly.

“How is he doing that?” Naruto whispered in awe.

“It's Gaara’s jutsu, his specialty. The sand protects Gaara, of its own accord.” Kankuro responded.

“What?” Naruto said.

“It's almost like a living thing, it'll come to his defense without Gaara moving a muscle. That's why Gaara’s never been injured. No one get get close to him.” Kankuro answered smugly.

“Well, is that all?” Gaara’s voice rang out. “I hope this isn't all the entertainment you can provide. There hasn't been enough… blood.”

Naruto shivered, the hairs on his arms standing on end.

A sea of sand swept towards Lee, grabbing his leg and blasting him into a wall as he tried to jump out of the way.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, all blocked by sand, forcing Lee to go on the defense more often than not. Soon, Lee was panting atop the statue at the front of the room.

“Take them off Lee!” Gai yelled from the sidelines. 

“But Gai-sensai… you said…” Lee responded.

“I know what I said, but we can make an exception!” Gai nodded and smiled.

“Really?!” Lee’s eyes sparkled. “Woo hoo!”

Lee reached down and unfastened something under his leg warmers.

“What's he doing?” Kankuro squinted. “Are those, weights?”

“Woah! Cool!” Naruto beamed.

“Not really.” Kankuro needled. “Losing a little weight won't help him much, if at all.”

Lee dropped the weights, creating two large craters at the foot of the statue.

“Told ya.” Naruto said smugly.

Lee was a blur, there one second somewhere else the next. His first punch was quick enough to break through the sand as it was transient, nearly landing a blow to Gaara’s face, and a split second later he was kicking from behind, again the sand barely stopping his hit. Gaara was whipping back and forth, unable to keep up with Lee’s movements as the boy nearly landed hit after hit.

The next punch was a hairsbreadth from grazing Gaara’s face, the redhead looked so confused, as if he couldn't fathom someone actually getting so close to him. It kept on like this, until, Lee actually got a hit in. The room went silent as Lee’s downwards kick smacked into the top of Gaara’s head, sending him stumbling forward. Naruto winced, feeling a headache start to bloom in his own head.

“See, Gaara is totally gonna lose.”

…

There was a cut down Gaara’s armor, Lee had actually cut his armor, how had he gotten close enough, why did Shukaku allow this to happen?! Gaara was panicking internally, trying and failing to regroup and pull himself together.

He ineffectually tried to throw his sand at the blur, but missed each time, small bursts of concentrated air telling him where a fist or a foot had been milliseconds before. Then he landed his second hit, sending Gaara skidding across the floor.

His emotions snapped back into line, cold bloodlust energizing him. Slowly, he got to his feet, that boy was going to die, Shukaku demanded it, Mother demanded it, Gaara demanded it.

His sand armor began to fall away as he grinned manically, breath wheezing. This would be fun, his blood would be so sweet, Gaara couldn't wait.

He pulled his sand back to him, repairing his sand armor, in a second, he was calm once more, pushing the bloodlust away from the front of his mind. If he let himself become reckless, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop with his opponent, and Father wasn't allowing that, not like he cared, but he knew this fight would be more entertaining if he could remain calm.

He had to finish this quickly though, the sand armor was draining his chakra fast, and he didn't want to let Shukaku out, not yet.

“Well? Are you finished?” Gaara said smoothly, crossing his arms.

Gaara’s face scrunched in confusion as Lee began to undo the wrappings around his hands and arms. What was he up to? What trick did he have that he thought he could use to beat Gaara?

The kid shot forward, dashing in circles around Gaara.

“What are you waiting for?” Gaara asked, impatient.

“Okay!” The cheerful boy responded. “You asked for it!”

A kick connected with the bottom of his jaw, snapping Gaara’s head back and launching him a few feet into the air. Gaara tried to recover, but another kick hit him squarely in the stomach, propelling him a few more feet upwards. This pattern continued until Gaara nearly crashed into the ceiling. His sand… he couldn't reach his sand…

Just one second… that's all he needed, one second. The boy flinched, eyes squeezing shut.

Gaara's chakra surged forward, and Gaara let his form be lost to the sand. Flowing out of the shell, he landed back on the ground, regrouping his sand instead of reforming his body, letting Lee think he was still in the air due to his sand armor shell.

The boy flicked his wrappings around Gaara’s clone, incapacitating the shell. Gaara would have been in real trouble if he'd still been up there.

Lee gripped the shell by its upper arms, spinning the two quickly as the descended rapidly. Gaara would have smiled in amusement, if he had a face.

With great force, the clone hit the ground, creating a giant crater in the middle of the room. Everyone went silent, staring down at the dust cloud. Lee landed off to the side, panting harshly.

“It is over.” Lee pronounced, and Gaara let a dark, soundless chuckle slip free. It was far from over. “I got him!”

“Amazing, he actually did it.” The blonde said in awe, Gaara scowled, did this boy think so highly of his idiot friend, or so lowly of Gaara? He didn't know why the assumption was insulting.

“I don't believe it.” Kankuro gasped. Good, Gaara thought, you shouldn't.

“Is he- he's not dead, is he?” One of the rookies asked.

The proctor walked to the crater, presumably to check his status. Any minute now and Gaara would have the perfect time to strike, the sand particles that were him were growing agitated in impatience.

The shell began to crumble, returning to the shapeless sand it really was.

“What?!” Lee exclaimed.

Similar proclamations were echoed around the room by various people.

“It's an empty shell!” One of the Leaf’s rookies called, finally someone caught on.

Gaara blocked out the rest of the voices, concentrating instead on pulling his form back together.

Chuckling, he reformed behind Lee, sand pouring comfortingly over his body as the last of his molecules fell into place. Lee let out a panicked sound, desperately retreating backwards. 

Forming the necessary hand sign, Gaara’s grin stretched wider as he sent tendrils of sand shooting towards Lee. The sand knocked him back several feet. Finally, Gaara smiled, I can hit you, break you, kill you. Lee couldn't even get back to his feet.

He sent waves of sand speeding out towards his opponent, either hitting him or just barely missing him. Who was on the retreat now?

Shukaku purred within him, sending pulses of encouragement and delight through him, fueling his chakra. ‘This is it!’ Mother exclaimed. ‘We get his blood!’

He licked his lips. It was so satisfying to toy with his prey before the slaughter, he wanted to prolong this for as long as Mother would allow. Some small part of his mind, the part that wasn't in control, scoffed at his behavior, trying to remind him that they had a job, but Shukaku and Mother were easily drowning that piece of himself out. Not even Gaara could get in their way, and it was his body.

Pathetic. Gaara readied and let loose another attack. How or why the kid kept getting up after Gaara forced him down was beyond Gaara, but it sure made Lee entertaining to watch.

Gaara condensed more sand, chuckling as Lee manipulated his shaking arms into a defensive position.

“What good will that do you?” Gaara smirked.

Again, he was knocked down, again he stood back up. It was getting annoying actually, Gaara scowled. His sand surged forward once more… and Lee dodged it with the speed he'd shown earlier. Gaara started slightly. How…?

The boy was smiling, how infuriating, Gaara bristled, more of him coming to the surface, pushing Mother and Shukaku back as Gaara grew annoyed.

No matter how fast his sand was, he couldn't pin him again, Gaara growled, sand becoming more agitated, sloppy. Over and over, miss after miss, Gaara bristled, chakra surging through his sand. Faster, if he could push his sand faster, he could catch the annoyance and crush him.

Lee started to vibrate. Gaara frowned.

“I don't know what you think you're planning, but it won't work.” He said. “This match is finished for you.”

“You are right!” His opponent stated confidently. “It is over! One way, or another! I am not going to be the only one to lose here! The third gate, gate of life, open!”

His body seemed to overflow with energy, skin turning a bright red. Gaara took an involuntary step back, unease coiling in his chest.

“The fourth gate, gate of pain, open!” Lee sped forward, even faster than before, heel connecting with Gaara’s jaw once more. This time, he was launched high into the air with the first hit. Where had this power come from? Gaara tried to shield himself, but Lee was too fast. His sand armor was cracking, soon it'd slough off, and Gaara would be left defenseless.

Hits to the front, then the back, too fast for Gaara to even feel the pain, he needed his sand, had to get back to his sand, the sand would protect him.

“The fifth gate, gate of closing, open!”

No, no, he couldn't be getting more power, not while Gaara was vulnerable, not when he was all alone, Mother desperately trying to catch him, but unable to reach him in time.

Another punch to the gut, a grunt escaped his lips, and he was surprised he wasn't bleeding internally. Distantly, he heard a thud from off to the side, but didn't have the ability to register what had happened, he just prayed whatever it was wasn't going to hurt him next.

Limbs rammed into his chest faster than any of the hits before, rocketing him back down to earth, at the last second he managed to dissolve his gourd, his last option, to soften the fall just enough. While it didn't feel good, he could still move, he wasn't incapacitated, he would murder that boy.

He heard someone yell his name, and if he didn't know better, he'd say there was worry to it, but that couldn't be right, he had to just be a bit out of it from hitting the ground.

With a shaking hand, he extended his arm towards Lee, who had been thrown clear of the crater Gaara lay at the bottom of. His sand shifted forward, like an injured animal, Lee tried to hobble away, but Gaara’s sand, even when he had so little chakra left, was still faster. He caught an arm and a leg, it would be enough for now, then, once he couldn't move at all, Gaara would finish him off.

“Sand burial.” He rasped, closing his fist. Lee screamed as the bones in his left arm and leg were crushed.

Lee skid backwards, going still. Gaara sent out his sand once more, this time, he'd do it, he'd kill the annoying pest.

“Now you die!” He said aloud.

He sat up, something was wrong, why hadn't he caught Lee? Why was his sand empty?

The particles cleared to reveal Lee’s mentor, Gai, standing protectively in front of the unconscious boy.

Gaara was shocked. Lee was a disgrace! He was weak! He had failed! Why was this man protecting him?! Why did he allow the boy to live?! Why did Lee get to live under different principles than Gaara?! Why did someone love Lee, when no one loved him?! Gaara recoiled, hands lifting to tug at his hair. Why kept repeating like a mantra in his head.

“But why?!” He asked aloud. “He failed! Why save him?!”

“Because he's… because he's… because he's my student! And also because he is precious to me!” Gai shot back.

Gaara flinched, thoughts raging chaotically through his mind.

He stood, gourd reforming on his back. He collected himself, shoved his pain into a small box and buried it within his mind. He would not think on this anymore.

“That's enough.” He growled.

“The winner is…” the referee trailed off, gasping. Gaara turned, face contorting into a grimace as he saw his opponent was once again on his feet, shaking and bleeding though he was.

“It can't be!” Gai exclaimed. “Lee, enough, you've done enough, it's over…”

Then the man started crying. Gaara sighed, really just wanting to put this whole thing aside for now, to come back to it later, when he wasn't feeling the full extent of how broken he was. This issue definitely needed the fragile guide of stability if he was going to be able to avoid tearing himself apart.

“The winner, is Gaara.” The referee finally announced, apparently Lee was literally asleep on his feet, not that it mattered to Gaara.

The blonde, Naruto, stumbled over the railing, landing hard on his ankles and wrist. As he ran past, his eyes met with Gaara’s. Gaara was unsurprised, yet oddly disappointed, to see the pure hatred there. Naruto continued, Gaara watched him for a second, before continuing his march up to the balcony, ignoring the dull throb of pain in his ankles and wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, hope you enjoyed! Sorry there's so much canon content, I tried to spruce it up and make it more interesting, but I felt these parts had to be told, whether or not I wanted them to (I avoided Naruto's fight because I didn't think it was as necessary as the Gaara/Lee fight was, and the chapter would have been waaaaaay too long if I'd tried to include both. Next chapter should include more completely original content as we move into the month between the prelims and the final phase. Another thing, there are still many options for pairings, so if there are any besides the two I've established that you'd like to see, hit me up. Thanks for reading! See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with a shifting inspiration, but I'm finally at a point where I'm happy with this chapter! Yay! I hope y'all enjoy!

Naruto hurt all over, mentally and physically. The preliminaries had left them all bruised, but Naruto felt especially so. He barely saw Sakura, who was spending all her time in the hospital, darting from room to room, layering silent attention on Lee and Hinata, worrying over them and when they'd awaken. Naruto found hospitals unsettling, doing his best to avoid the building. While he probably should’ve let the medic nin fuss over him for a bit longer, staying in the clinical halls was making his skin crawl. Admittedly, he'd jumped out a window as soon as Sakura had turned her back. He just hoped Ino, the third member in Sakura’s _trifecta _of soulmates, would be able to pry her away from the hospital. How lucky those three were.__

__Eventually he'd had to admit defeat and had to slink back to the hospital in his search for Kakashi, thankfully managing to avoid the nurses. He'd been pissed when Kakashi had palmed him off on Ebisu, the closet perv, and had run off to teach _Sasuke_. Naruto had despaired of getting any training done in the month he had, and when he'd finally made progress with Ebisu and the water walking some old pervert had come and ruined things. But after nearly a full day of convincing, Naruto had gotten Jiraiya on his side._ _

__His progress had been remarkable, after Jiraiya had punched him in the stomach._ _

__“So, Kid, you have a soulmate?” Jiraiya asked, after he'd finished interrogating Naruto about dual chakras. “Pretty girl maybe?”_ _

__“What? No, I haven't found my soulmate.” Naruto shot the Pervy Sage a confused glance._ _

__“Nothing? Not even bruises?” Jiraiya raised an eyebrow._ _

__“No.” he snapped._ _

__“Wow. That's kinda pathetic.” Jiraiya cackled, leaving Naruto to rub at his forehead protector awkwardly._ _

__“It's not like it's my fault.” He mumbled, ending the conversation by refusing to say another word._ _

__Naruto had been exhausted once they'd stopped, silently relieved to see his bed, but sleep was a long time coming. A sense of dread had settled over him as he tossed and turned, some twisted form of anticipation taking root. Something felt off, like he was going to be attacked at any second. Eventually, he fell into a restless sleep, dreams haunted by blood, sand, and solitude, the moon hanging huge and full in the background._ _

__…_ _

__Rooftops away, Gaara stood over the body of the Sound ninja that had tried to kill him. With little more than a twitch, Gaara returned to his spot atop the giant fish statue adorned with bells that rang loudly in the breeze. This night would be longer than most, with Shukaku pushing at his thoughts to be released. As the sun rose, Shukaku retreated, settling down to a whisper in the back of his head._ _

__Gaara dropped back down onto the balcony of the room they'd been assigned, silently re-entering the room. As he sulked, he noticed how tired he was beginning to feel, like his chakra reserves were being drained, plus he was sore all over. He cursed Shukaku silently, swearing he wouldn't slip into sleep only to have Shukaku gain dominance over his body. He'd just have to endure, as always. As the day went on, he noticed regular sharp pains in his right thumb, which he steadfastly refused to acknowledge._ _

__The next day was no better, with what felt like another exhausting beating, and intermittent pain in his thumb. He spent more time attempting to mentally convey his displeasure with Shukaku than he did listening to Baki’s plan, something he knew he'd come to regret later from both Baki and Shukaku. Neither liked when he disobeyed them._ _

__Three weeks. It had been three weeks of the same thing. Early exhaustion and his own stores of chakra being nearly half drained took up the mornings - he still had Shukaku’s chakra, so he wasn't anywhere near defenseless - then soreness in his fingers. He'd taken to curling up in his room, tugging on his hair in stress._ _

__Today was different, was normal. At least it started that way. Gaara had been sitting on the roof, away from his annoying siblings when it happened, the sensation of the world going out from under him. Gaara reeled, catching at his sand, trying to understand what was happening, but he was still on the roof, he hadn't moved, he just… felt like he was falling. After agonizing minutes of this, in which he'd tucked himself away into a ball of sand, his thumb erupted in pain, more intense than the previous three weeks. Then, this pain and power flooded his system, momentarily drowning out even Shukaku, who almost seemed to be cowering away from it, something that scared Gaara to the core. What was happening, why was it happening? In a explosion of his and Shukaku’s own chakra, and consequently his sand, the invasive power was flushed from his system, leaving him curled into himself, trembling. Three days he spent locked in the hotel room, cursing himself and the demon inside him._ _

__He was weak, he was pathetic, he didn't deserve to exist. He needed to redeem himself, he needed to kill somebody. Shukaku and Mother agreed, helping him shove his fear away and replace it with bloodlust. Steadily, he rose to his feet, shifting to sand to descend the building from his window, before heading towards the hospital. Who better to prove his existence through than the boy he'd failed to kill?_ _

__…_ _

__Naruto woke up to bright lights and someone slumped next to the bleach white bed he was lying in._ _

__“So, finally awake?” Shikamaru drawled from where he was sitting._ _

__“W-what?” Naruto croaked - and wasn't that a fitting term._ _

__“The hospital.” Shikamaru shrugged. “Said you'd been out for three days straight.”_ _

__“What! When are the finals?! I didn't miss them, did I?!” Naruto panicked._ _

__“No, no, they're tomorrow!” Shikamaru blinked._ _

__Naruto let out a stream of words, which Shikamaru obviously didn't understand, so he probably wasn't coherent, but he didn't care because the finals were _tomorrow_._ _

__“Would you knock it off?!” Shikamaru finally yelled. Naruto froze. “Now, listen, you don't want to be freaking out the day before a big competition, so settle down!”_ _

__When Naruto had finally calmed, The two had gone to taunt Choaji, when something in the air had changed, a sense of foreboding over taking the two. It had been Naruto who had run off towards Lee’s room, an intuition he couldn't explain drawing him there. The two shinobi had arrived just in time for Shikamaru to cast his shadow and paralyze Gaara before he could murder Lee. With a yell, Naruto threw his fist into the intruder’s face, ignoring what felt like his cheekbone breaking as he did so. Weird, Naruto thought as Shikamaru loudly berated him for essentially punching both of them, due to Shikamaru’s Shadow Possession Jutsu. Maybe it was backlash, from the sand, Naruto hypothesized, not listening to Shikamaru._ _

__“What the hell are you doing?!” Naruto growled. “What're you trying to pull?!”_ _

__“I was going to kill him.” Gaara said flatly, no inflection to his tone._ _

__Both Naruto and Shikamaru stood agape, unnerved by Gaara’s brutal honesty._ _

__“You already beat him in the prelims, ruined his life.” Shikamaru spat. “Wasn't that enough? Or do you have some personal grudge now?”_ _

__“I have nothing against him.” Gaara said, but something was nagging at Naruto, telling him that wasn't the whole truth. “It's nothing so complicated, I just want to kill him. Do I need any more of a reason?”_ _

__“What!? You're crazy!” Naruto yelled, preparing for another hit, Shikamaru be damned._ _

__“Yeah! You think we'll just stand here and let you kill our friend?” Shikamaru growled. “You psycho!”_ _

__Despite his big words, Naruto could see Shikamaru, and therefore Gaara, trembling._ _

__“If you don't stay out of my way, I'll kill you two.” Gaara said, not even fazed._ _

__“Really?! Let's see you try!” Naruto scowled._ _

__“Woah! Take it easy!” Shikamaru protested, before his whole stance shifted. “So what, we saw your match, we know what you can do. But you haven't seen even a fraction of what Naruto and I are capable of.”_ _

__Naruto squinted, not understanding. While he'd certainly learned a few new tricks since the prelims, he was pretty sure Shikamaru had showed his whole deck during his first match._ _

__“Besides,” Shikamaru continued. “Its two against one. I'd suggest you take my advice, and go.”_ _

__“I'll say it again. Stay out of my way, or I'll kill you.” Gaara said._ _

__“And I'll say it again! Try it!” Naruto yelled, to the obvious dismay of Shikamaru._ _

__“Back off! We really don't want to go there!” Shikamaru grit out. “This guy fights like he's insane, like he's a demon or something!”_ _

__“He can _act _like a demon all he wants, but me, I've got the real thing in me.” Naruto grinned, it helped he was finally learning how to control it. His smile fell, morphing into a scowl, anger and hate growing the longer he stared at Gaara.___ _

____“Idiot! Don't make him mad!” Shikamaru reprimanded._ _ _ _

____“A demon, huh?” Gaara cocked his head. “My demon is as real as yours is.”_ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____Who did this weakling think he was? Pretending to know what Gaara felt, what he'd endured. Well, Gaara would tell him, see what he thought of a _real _monster.___ _ _ _

______“From my birth, my upbringing was not what most would consider a happy one.” Gaara started. “To ensure my power, my father cast his ninjutsu on me, infusing my unborn self with a sand spirit. The woman who gave birth to me was my first victim. I was born a monster. The spirit’s name is Shukaku.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Demonic jutsu is right!” The dark haired one… Shikamaru was it… said. “And to use it on a baby? One who hasn't even been born yet? That's a special kind of creepy!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Naruto, the blonde one, looked as if he would be sick, how pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How great your father must be.” Shikamaru rambled. “He must have loved you a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You speak of love? Don't measure me by your standards.” Gaara said. “Love? Family? The only emotional ties I have to my family are ones I'd like to wrap around their necks. They're only ties of hate.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Naruto gasped, as if he honestly couldn't imagine hating one’s blood. How foolish, maybe Gaara would kill him after all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Given life by killing my mother, I was raised to be my village’s salvation. I was the Kazekage’s child. My father taught me everything about being a shinobi. He spoiled me, and left me to myself.” Gaara continued, more words than he'd ever expressed before spilling from his lips unbidden. He needed to make this Naruto understand, needed him to _see _. “For a time I thought that was love. And that was the beginning.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________“When what started?” Shikamaru’s fists were trembling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What was it? You gonna tell us, or not?” Gaara’s attention snapped to Naruto, eyes narrowing as he studied him. Rationally, he knew the two were stalling for time, but it didn't stop the small, _small _part of him that delighted at the thought of someone actually caring.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara’s lips stretched into a manic grin. “From the time I was six, six years now, my father has tried to destroy me more times than I can count!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You just said your father spoiled you!” Shikamaru protested, but Gaara was caught studying the look on Naruto’s face. It was somewhere between disgust and horror, Gaara was certain. “It can't be both!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Those who are too strong are apt to be feared. The jutsu that birthed me broke something in my mind. Eventually, even the fools in my village could tell I had… emotional problems.” Gaara shook his head. “My father, the Kazekage, who'd created me as his greatest weapon, realized I'd become a threat to the very village I was meant to save. By the time I was six, I was a demon to the villagers. The them, I was a relic of the past they wished would disappear. So you see, I failed at the one purpose for which I was given life. What end was left for me in this existence? Why go on living? For a long tone I couldn't find an answer to that. But in order to live, you need a purpose.” Gaara frowned. “To exist for no reason is the same as being dead.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What is he talking about?” Shikamaru muttered, obviously not understanding. But Naruto? Naruto looked terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Then, in time, the answer came to me. To put it simply; my reason for living is in the killing of others. For years, I lived in fear of those who were sent to murder me. But now, I'm at peace. I've killed many would-be assassins, and it was while I was doing it that the truth was made clear to me. I love solely for myself, love only myself. As it was the death of my mother that first gave me life; it is the deaths of others that sustains me, that make me almost happy to be alive. And there's no end to it. As long as there are still people to kill in this great, wide, crowded world, I will never disappear!” Gaara grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“W-what about a soulmate?!” Naruto broke through his speech. “Everyone has one! What about yours? Where are they? Or did you kill them too?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara blinked, his heart twisting in his chest. Oh, if only he had a soulmate, someone to save him from himself. But he didn’t, and he never would._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you really naïve enough to believe demons like us have soulmates?” Gaara hissed. “No, we will never feel another’s pain, or love, the only way we can get it is from ourselves.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Naruto shuddered, sweat pouring down his face. He understood, he actually understood Gaara, got what it was like to feel worthless, to feel alone, and it terrified him to understand this killer. But Iruka had saved him, pulled him from the dark, believed in him. Gaara had had no one, and left alone, he'd turned to the wrong path, chosen the wrong answer to his purposelessness. To kill in order to live. Naruto took a shuddering breath. Could this have happened to him? Could he have become the discarded weapon that turned on its handlers? But for one change, one split, he was so much like Gaara it terrified him. And his view on soulmates, it couldn't be true. Naruto thought about his peers, about how almost all of them had discovered they had one, at the least. And then there was him. But no; he couldn't believe Gaara, he couldn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Naruto stumbled back, he couldn't fight Gaara, he would certainly die if he tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey!” Shikamaru hissed. “Where're you going? What's wrong?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sound of running sand snapped the boy’s attentions back to Gaara. They gasped as sand flared up around him, looking as if it was priming to strike. Shikamaru’s face told Naruto just how plausible this should be. Naruto froze, unable to take his eyes off the broken boy in front of him, not even when Shikamaru called his name. Shikamaru was shouting, trying to get him to move, but Naruto knew he couldn't fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Now! Let me feel alive!” Gaara called, done humoring them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sand shot at them, and Naruto thought it was the end, until a firm voice interrupted them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright that's enough.” Gai said, stepping into the room. All three boys froze. “Save it until tomorrow! That's when the final competition begins. Jeez, the impatience of youth!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara suddenly doubled over, breath wheezing as his fingers tore violently at his hair. Naruto let out his own small sound of pain as his head exploded with a headache. Must be the stress, he told himself, but at least it was better than being dead. A small pang of worry shot through him, for Gaara, who was so obviously in pain. Naruto felt disgusted, how could he feel empathy for the monster who would kill him without batting his eyes? How could he feel anything but pity or hatred for him? It was inexplicable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara was breathing hard as he clutched at his hair, unable to stop the influx of memories that were invading his mind, of being alone, of being in pain, of being confused and helpless, of being unable to die. His sand retreated from the form on the bed, returning to his gourd as he fought to regain control, he couldn't break. Not now, not in front of these people. Not in front of Naruto._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________With difficulty, he pulled himself back together, straightening and stumbling towards the door, he gave the blonde as wide a berth as possible, not caring that it had him almost smacking into the man in the ridiculous jumpsuit. His body shook and his head was killing him. He needed to get someplace quiet and dark, where no one could touch him and he could purge the emotions thuse memories made him feel. Casting one last glance over his shoulder, Gaara threw back his parting words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“All the same, I will kill you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Naruto did not sleep well that night, Gaara’s murderous glare and anticipation for the next day haunting his thoughts. He wished he'd found his soulmate, they'd know what to do, they'd be able to calm him, he was sure of it. So, when watery sunlight disrupted him from the light doze he'd managed to achieve, he wasn't surprised to find that his limbs felt like weights and his head felt like someone had stuffed it with steel wool._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neither was it surprising that, after getting lost about eight times, he was the last one sliding into place just before the event started. Well, he amended as he glanced around, Sasuke still hadn't arrived. Looking upwards, he gasped at just how many people there were in the stands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Trying to shove down his anxiety, his eyes drifted to land on the back of a head of tousled red hair. Gaara hadn't been late, of course, but Naruto could read the tension in every line of his body. Once he found himself staring, he couldn't seem to break contact, even with the words being a spoken to the crowd by their proctor. Naruto wondered what Gaara would do if he were to reach out and touch him, would he take Naruto’s arm off, or would he actually relax into the touch. Naruto started at that thought, disgusted at the turn his thoughts had taken. How could Gaara react in any other way than murder? A small part of him was dissatisfied with that answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Hokage spoke then, explaining the proceedings, but Naruto was busy getting himself back in the mindset to fight. He'd need it if he had any chance of beating Neji. He stared at the new roster for perhaps a few seconds longer than necessary, but his focus had been caught on a particular bracket; _Gaara v. Sasuke Uchiha _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hey,” he spoke up. “What'll happen to Sasuke if he doesn’t show up?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“He’ll live.” Shikamaru muttered under his breath, but Naruto ignored him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“If a candidate is not here, in the arena, at the time their name is called, they forfeit the match.” The proctor shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Naruto frowned, the events not meshing with what Naruto knew of Sasuke. He knew Sasuke would be here, even if he was on death’s door when he showed. He chanced a glance at Gaara, and swallowed a gasp. He hadn't, had he? He couldn't have killed Sasuke! Right? Kakashi had been with him this whole time, Gaara wouldn't have had the chance. Gaara wouldn't have done that. No, Sasuke would show, he had to, so Naruto could beat his ass, and prove once and for all that he was the better shinobi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The proctor laid down the rules, the same ones as in the prelims, then had announced his fight with Neji._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The others cleared the field as Neji and Naruto moved to stand opposite each other. Anger flared within Naruto, anger at Neji for what he'd done to Hinata, and anger at himself for letting his fear and fascination of Gaara stand in the way of his focus. He'd challenge his anger, use it to guide his hands, and he would win._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gaara stood on the balcony, staring dispassionately down into the arena. Naruto was doing a motion with his arm, but Gaara couldn't grasp the meaning behind the fist he was brandishing at his opponent. They sniped at each other, but Gaara couldn't hear them, nor did he care to. Finally, the match was called to start. When the two in the arena met, they met explosively; kunai, then fists flying, the Hyuuga meeting everything Naruto threw at him without blinking. Gaara blinked, how boring. Then there was a feeling akin to being hit in the chest with a sledgehammer, and Gaara was doubling over in pain, breath gasping as he tried to find air. After a few seconds, it passed, but Gaara could feel his control over Shukaku slipping already. At this point, he might not even make it to his match without his demon appearing. That would be a shame, he really did want to fight the Uchiha._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His head ached, pulses of pain assaulting his nerves. He turned from the fight, not needing to watch it, and instead focusing his attention inwards. His sand armor went up, and Gaara gritted his teeth. Once again, Gaara felt blooms of pain blossoming along his body, his ribs and abdomen getting the worst of it. He stood, fingers curled into his hair and body shaking, dead to his surroundings. His only protection from anyone trying to get the jump on him would be from Mother, but he didn't know how inclined she'd be to cover for his weakness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________That's when he began to feel the chakra drain. If he hadn't already become so familiarized with the feeling, he'd be sure he was being attacked. Then again, maybe that was what was happening. He couldn't find it in himself to be more concerned, he just wished he could get to his fight with the Uchiha, then Shukaku would be appeased and he would not have to deal with all this pain. He wanted to go back to being untouchable, to never getting a scratch that wasn't from his own hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It stopped, everything stopped, and he nearly breathed a sigh of relief, until the burning started. It was a flood of flame, blazing through his chakra network. It felt like a purification and an invasion at the same time. Shukaku’s chakra surged forward, pushing back against the alien power, until it left his system. Gaara collapsed to his knees, hands barely stopping him from face planting into the concrete. He shuddered, his frame shaking feebly. Someone was calling a name, was it his? A hand hovered over his shoulder, he could feel its heat. His senses rushed back to him as it landed. With a growl, he slapped it away. It wasn't right, it didn't fit, it was too cold, too light, it wasn't his soul’s. His sister stared down at him, something like worry or pity pulling at her face. He stood on his own, forcing his muscles to obey him. His nails hurt, he noticed distantly, as he swung his focus back to the arena. Naruto was standing over his opponent, who was immobile on the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Naruto had won. Gaara’s eyes widened. He certainly hadn't seen this as the natural outcome. Well, at least now he could kill the wimp himself. He smirked, all he had to do was kill the Uchiha, then he'd be able to get his hands on Naruto. His blood would be so sweet running through his sand. He would win, and they all would bleed, Shukaku would make sure of it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys liked it! As always, I'm open to constructive criticism. Also pairings, if there's any you want to see, write me a comment and I may be inspired :D thanks again, and see ya in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! I can keep my promises! Let's see if I can't start up a weekly schedule ;) Well, hope y'all enjoy, and have some more apologies for canon dialogue.

Naruto ascended to the balcony after his match, eager to join Shikamaru and rest for a bit, not that he'd ever admit it. He felt as if he'd been sent through a meat grinder, been superglued back together, then been sent through again. Even if he'd beaten him, Neji had been one hell of an opponent. That 64 palms thing was really effective, Naruto had been shocked he'd made it as long as he had without calling on the nine-tailed fox. He must have more chakra than anyone gave him credit for. He slumped against the railing next to Shikamaru, and proceeded to defend his best friend whenever it was said that Sasuke wouldn't make it in time. The conversation stilled, and his eyes slid over to his left, only to be met with pale green eyes. Gaara blinked curiously at him, before a creepy grin stretched across his face. Naruto glared back, resolute in his goal to not let his fear overcome him. The call of the postponement on Sasuke’s-and therefore Gaara’s-match was what broke them from their staring match. Gaara’s brother, Kankuro, looked taken aback. His eyes flit between his sister and his team leader, before he called out a hasty resignation. Temari rolled her eyes, and Gaara didn't convey anything but general annoyance; Naruto, on the other hand, scoffed. Why would anyone _want _to forfeit?__

__It looked like Shikamaru would be going a lot sooner than planned. With exuberance, Naruto pushed a reluctant Shikamaru over the railing. Naruto watched intently as Shikamaru… laid on his back and stared at the sky. It was a quick battle, more strategy than fighting, not a single punch being thrown, and ended with Shikamaru forfeiting. After declaring his defeat, Shikamaru had walked right up to the girl and whispered something in her ear, before turning and retreating back towards the balcony. She stared after him, stunned, but didn't say anything back._ _

__Naruto intercepted his retreat, entering the arena to yell at his friend. Shikamaru and Naruto stood awkwardly, waiting for Sasuke to show. They waited ten minutes, and in the last seconds Sasuke decided to show his face._ _

__“So you decided to show up after all?” Naruto scoffed with a grin. “I was betting you wouldn't come.”_ _

__“So what about you?” Sasuke smirked back. “Did you win?”_ _

__“Is that even a question? Of course I won!” Naruto laughed._ _

__“Well don't get full of yourself! You still haven't fought me!” Sasuke returned, falling easily into their banter._ _

__Naruto and Shikamaru left the arena with one last quip on Naruto’s part._ _

__“Just don't lose, okay?”_ _

__“Got it.”_ _

__Shikamaru and Naruto ascended the stairs together, bickering as they went. They were nearly to the top when Naruto caught sight of a gathering of people at the bottom of the next flight._ _

__“What is it?” Shikamaru asked, turning to see what Naruto was staring at._ _

__Gaara was approaching two men slowly, but not hesitantly, not seeming intimidated at all by the two fully trained, adult ninja in his path._ _

__“You puny kids think this tournament is about you!” The one on the left sneered. “But it's really about the people who bet on you, or against you in your case. You see, our boss has a lot of money on you losing.”_ _

__“Got it?” The other smirked. “That means, you gotta lose.”_ _

__Naruto gulped, Gaara did not look like he was in the mood to be playing around._ _

__“Well?” The first asked. “What's it gonna be, Kid?”_ _

__“Maybe he's too scared to talk.” The other posited arrogantly._ _

__The sand moved faster than they could draw their weapons, swallowing the two men easily. The screams echoed off the walls of the stairwell, paralyzing both Shikamaru and Naruto. Miraculously, Gaara moved past both of them without stopping, leaving both to collapse in relief._ _

__…_ _

__Gaara stepped into the bright sunlight, the deaths of the two mercs doing nothing to quench Shukaku’s bloodlust, only enraging it with the filth that had run in their veins._ _

__Standing across from his prey, Gaara couldn't help the dark chuckle he released. This would be even more fun than the last match had been._ _

__Gaara sucked in a breath, before letting his control over Shukaku slip; he didn't care what Baki had to say, Shukaku would not be held back during this match, the demon’s bloodlust lapped at the corners of Gaara’s mind, pushing him towards a frenzy._ _

__“Alright,” the proctor said. “To the middle, both of you.” A beat, then; “Begin!”_ _

__His sand poured out carefully, going to pool at his feet. It took only seconds though, for Gaara to feel the pulse of a headache to let him know of Shukaku’s presence. His fingers went to grip at his hair._ _

__“Please, I beg you.” He rasped. “Don't get mad at me, Mother. I know, I know, I made you swallow such filthy blood. I'm sorry, but this blood, this blood will taste so good.” His sand thrashed around him, Mother was getting aggravated, and if she got excited, Shukaku would be quick to follow._ _

__Another pulse, and his sand fell to the ground. He forced himself to breath, to control the demon within him. To properly enjoy this fight he couldn't be distracted._ _

__“Come on.” He addressed his opponent, the one who had just stood there as Gaara had seemingly left himself wide open. Even the weakling from the preliminaries hadn't been that stupid. But no matter, Gaara could wait, the desert would always wait, and its prey would always come._ _

__…_ _

__Naruto sat with Shikamaru on the staircase, trying to stop his trembling-the thick smell of death that hung in the air certainly wasn't helping with the suffocating terror._ _

__“Naruto?” Shikamaru broke the silence. “Remember yesterday? What Gaara said?”_ _

__“How could I forget?” Naruto shook his head. “He said he'd kill us, no matter what!”_ _

__“Yeah, but he didn't. He didn't even notice us. He had the perfect chance, we’re both tired, low on chakra, he could have killed us easily, but he didn't even look at us!” Shikamaru brought up a disturbing point._ _

__“We’re not good enough! Not for that guy.” Naruto grit out, a deep well of hurt forming in his gut._ _

__“Right now, the only person who can make him feel anything, is Sasuke.” Shikamaru nodded. “I feel bad for his soulmate. Unless… do you think they could be soulmates?”_ _

__Naruto looked sharply at his friend._ _

__“No way! It's not possible that Sasuke’s soulmates with that guy!” Naruto protested._ _

__“Yeah, but think about it-”_ _

__“Nope. Can't be.” Naruto swallowed his anger._ _

__“Alright, fine. If you don't want to see the signs…” Shikamaru shook his head._ _

__No, it couldn't be true, Naruto refused to believe it. Sasuke and Gaara weren't soulmates, there was just no way. So what if Gaara’s only focus was on Sasuke? That didn't mean anything! Gaara was just sick, and fixated on Sasuke to hurt him, soulmates didn't _try _to hurt each other. Sasuke wouldn't be paired with Gaara, they wouldn't be a good fit. Gaara needed someone who understood, who could help him get better, and Sasuke couldn't do that. Naruto clenched his fists; he wasn't right about very many things, but this he could feel in his bones. They weren't soulmates and Gaara was going to destroy Sasuke if the match wasn't stopped.___ _

____…_ _ _ _

____The Uchiha finally made his move, after waiting and staring, he'd finally decided to take the bait. The whistle of shuriken pierced the air, but were far too slow to get past Gaara’s sand. A sand clone solidified in the churning mass, flinging the blades back at their owner. Predictably, the Uchiha dodged easily._ _ _ _

____The Uchiha was fast, disposing of his sand clone easily, but then again, the clone hadn't been there because it was powerful. Gaara needed to test the Uchiha’s fighting style, hopefully without bodily harm to Gaara this time._ _ _ _

____The Uchiha aimed a punch for Gaara’s face, his sand moving to block it instantly, but, before it could connect, the Uchiha smirked; then he was gone. He was as fast as the opponent in the prelims, the one who had outsped his shields. This was shaping up to be an interesting fight._ _ _ _

____The Uchiha landed a blow on his face, sending him tumbling to the ground, his sand cushioning the fall. Yet another opponent who had managed to crack his sand armor._ _ _ _

____“So that's your sand armor, huh?” The Uchiha taunted arrogantly. “Well, come on.” A beat “If you won't do it, then I will!”_ _ _ _

____The Uchiha rushed him, his amazing speed aiding in his attempts to break Gaara’s shields. But it was taking more and more chakra to maintain the sand armor and his shields. Gaara was tiring._ _ _ _

____It was time. With a hand sign, Gaara drew his sand around him, cocooning him in a ball. Here he would draw out Shukaku._ _ _ _

____His sand worked without his telling it to, retaliating whenever the Uchiha tried to strike it. This was one of his ultimate defenses. Secure in his safety, Gaara began the jutsu that would bring forth Shukaku’s full strength._ _ _ _

____…_ _ _ _

____“Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto and Shikamaru barreled up the steps into the stands. “Kakashi-sensei, you have to stop the fight!”_ _ _ _

____“Naruto? What?” Sakura rose halfway out of her seat, Ino and Hinata exchanging confused looks from either side of her._ _ _ _

____“That guy, Gaara, he lives only to kill people! Sasuke’s going to be obliterated if you allow this to continue!” Naruto tried to explain. “You've seen him fight, Kakashi-sensei, you know how strong his chakra is! There's no way Sasuke can win this!”_ _ _ _

____“Relax. There's no reason to get so worked up.” Kakashi said reassuringly. “There's a reason we were so late, after all.”_ _ _ _

____Naruto moved to stand by Kakashi, looking down at the arena; nowhere near convinced his best friend wasn't about to be slaughtered in cold blood. Naruto watched as Sasuke retreated up the wall, throwing a few hand signs before positioning his left arm to be facing wall beneath his feet. Gaara was encased in some sort of sand ball, and Naruto could tell it was for nothing good. Both opponents stayed in their positions for a good few minutes. A hush fell over the crowd. Then, Naruto saw it; lightning was sparking around Sasuke's hand, a strange chirping filling the air._ _ _ _

____“The chidori.” Gai said, voice hushed._ _ _ _

____“Exactly.” Kakashi said, before the two adults began explaining the technique, and Naruto wasn't listening._ _ _ _

____A foreboding chakra was seeping through the arena, and Naruto could tell it was coming from the ball of sand._ _ _ _

____Sasuke rocketed down the wall, headed straight for the sand ball. His chakra slid through the sand like butter. Then Naruto was falling to his hands and knees, blood splashing to the ground beneath him. His chest felt like it was on fire and his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton; he didn't even register any of the voices surrounding him, until a scream pierced through the fog. The scream was long and filled with pain, if he hadn't known better, Naruto would have said it was him screaming, but none of the others were reacting. Then there was a wave of chakra sliding through his chakra network, setting each chakra point on high alert; this chakra was neither his, nor the nine-tailed fox’s, it was alien to his system and it _hurt _. Naruto could feel the panic welling within him, and he desperately fought to regain control. Just as quickly as it had occurred, the chakra diminished, flushed out by his own chakra. Even so, Naruto could feel pockets of detritus left behind in his system. Shakily, and with the help of Sakura, Naruto rose to his feet. Leaning heavily on his friend, his hand went up to his chest, expecting to feel a gaping wound. There was nothing but tacky blood staining his jacket, the unbroken skin only giving a slight twinge as he prodded at it.___ _ _ _

______“A soul-wound.” Sakura gasped. “And a pretty bad one.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Naruto’s eyes went wide. A soul-wound? That meant he'd met his soulmate! He'd met his soulmate and they'd just been stabbed in the chest. Naruto’s knees threatened to go out from under him again. His soulmate, they were still feeling the pain Naruto had! They were still injured, maybe even dying! But Naruto couldn't go to them, he didn't know who they were, or even who was trying to kill them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are you ok, Naruto?” Hinata’s soft voice broke through his worrying._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I don't know.” He answered truthfully, hand clenching in his jacket._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then everything went white and Naruto lost consciousness, slumping to the floor as Sakura was unable to support his full weight._ _ _ _ _ _

______…_ _ _ _ _ _

______Naruto awoke to Sakura and a dog standing over him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“W-what's going on?!” He exclaimed, marveling at the utter chaos surrounding them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Naruto!” Sakura shouted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Behind you!” Shikamaru said at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

______Naruto flinched, waiting for a kunai to be embedded in his back, but the strike never came; Gai had come to his rescue, punching the assailant literally through the arena wall, leaving a giant hole in his wake._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Gai-sensei!” Sakura breathed a sigh of relief._ _ _ _ _ _

______That moment Kakashi landed in front of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now, to explain the mission.” He said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mission?” Naruto asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, when I'm finished, go through that hole Gai just generously created. First; track Sasuke down, and stop him. Then find a safe location and await further orders.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Did something happen to Sasuke?” Naruto cocked his head to the side. He'd been asleep for maybe five minutes, how could things have gone this far south this quickly?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'll, uh, tell you when we get on our way.” Sakura bit her lip. “Now let's go!” She bodily threw them both through the hole._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sakura’s explanation was… lacking; many of the details made no sense. Orochimaru, the Village Hidden in the Sand, Gaara, the pieces failed to connect in Naruto's mind, but he nodded anyway, pretending to understand. They didn't have time to sit and think through things analytically, Sasuke was in trouble _now _. Ignoring Shikamaru’s whining, he focused his attention on moving through the trees as quickly as possible. Following a talking dog was one of the many of the days oddities that he put from his mind.___ _ _ _ _ _

________“How long until we catch up?” Naruto asked their canine guide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know, a long time if this pace is kept up.” The dog, Pakkun, replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“There are two squads behind us.” Pakkun informed them some time later. “Nine ninja following us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That can't be good.” Sakura worried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We need to lose them.” Was all Pakkun had to say in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They dropped to the ground, Pakkun examining the terrain ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Gah, why are we stopping?! We don't have time for this!” Naruto complained._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Shut up and follow me.” Pakkun growled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Carefully, the four of them moved backwards, stepping in the exact footprints they had made only minutes earlier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come on, no ninja would fall for a stupid trick like this.” Naruto said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It'll buy us some time, and, for now, that's all we need.” Pakkun shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They took off once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Explosions went off in front of them. Naruto sucked in a breath. It was good they hadn't been from behind, so Shikamaru was probably ok, but Sasuke was ahead of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Trip wire traps.” Pakkun said. “They certainly aren't making Sasuke's job easy for him.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sakura and Naruto shot each other worried looks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Do you think he could've been…” Sakura trailed off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No.” Naruto answered firmly. “Sasuke's fine, he always is. Now, come on, we need to get moving.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Off once again, Naruto was beginning to get antsy. They'd been traveling for so long, chasing Sasuke and the sand shinobi, it seemed like they'd never catch up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Then Pakkun perked up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sasuke has stopped moving.” He informed them. “He's still a while ahead, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He must have finally caught up with the sand genin.” Naruto said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Naruto winced. His muscles were beginning to ache, and much longer of this and he'd have to start stretching his chakra very thin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“He's not alone, and neither are we. It seems like someone else is tracking Sasuke.” The dog informed them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who is it? Friend, or foe?” Sakura asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't human.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sakura gulped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Uh oh.” Pakkun came to a stop, leaving Naruto to run head first into a tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“What is it now?!” Naruto grumbled, rubbing at his nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sasuke and two of the other ones have started moving again.” Sakura and Naruto groaned simultaneously. “But there are two more still up ahead, not progressing.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Who cares?! Its Sasuke we have to catch up to!” Naruto said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Naruto, it could be an ambush.” Sakura reprimanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Oh, I hadn't thought about it like that.” Naruto frowned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“No, I don't think so.” Pakkun said. “They're about to fight, I can smell it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“How the hell can you smell something like that?!” Naruto said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You're the one standing on a vertical surface, and you're judging _my _chakra abilities?” Pakkun said.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Whatever.” Naruto huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Back to the business at hand, I think we should go around, no matter how much extra time it takes. Interrupting a fight like this would be a very bad idea.” Pakkun posited._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I don't like running from a fight.” Naruto frowned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh, grow up!” Sakura scowled. “A fight is the last thing we have time for!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Naruto bit his lip, thinking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey, Pakkun, can you tell if one of the fighters is Gaara?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gaara?” The dog cocked his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah, the sand shinobi with the gourd. He was pretty badly injured and bleeding a lot.” Naruto supplied, ignoring the look Sakura sent him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pakkun took a moment to sniff the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No.” he said finally. “Neither fighter is injured.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Ok.” Naruto nodded. “Around it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He jumped down to a branch before taking back off into the forest, adjusting his trajectory and slowing barely enough for the dog and Sakura to catch up. Sakura looked as if she had something to say, but she just shook her head instead of voicing whatever it was; Naruto was glad for it, he didn't really want to explain himself, because, honestly, he didn't know why Gaara’s involvement would have made a difference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara awoke to a warm body pressed against him and the feeling of air moving past him. He squinted his eyes open, groaning softly. The body holding him tightly to them gripped his arm and waist tighter as he stirred. Glancing sideways, Gaara made out the profile of his sister._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Temari.” He grit out. “Put me down.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Are you sure you're strong enough?” Temari asked gently, a worried frown twisting her features._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Even without an answer, she carefully set them both down on a tree branch, dropping Gaara to his knees. She didn't protest when he removed his arm from her shoulders to lean over and wince in pain, she did keep her hand on his hip though, steadying his body on the branch; honestly he probably would have slid off if she hadn't. His chest was killing him, and he didn't have the medical knowledge to know if that was a hyperbole or not. All he knew was that he was in a lot of pain and that fresh blood was sluggishly crawling down his chest, his movements having ripped his sticky shirt away from the wound, reopening it. He groaned again, leaning his weight forwards onto the palms of his hands, hoping the feeling of rough bark pressing into his skin would distract him from the pain burning down his left side. Then, sensing Gaara was conscious once more, Shukaku began pressing at his skull, trying to wrench power away from him. One hand rose to tangle in his hair, pulling futilely at the sweaty locks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gaara!” Temari gasped, worry warping her voice. “If we don't keep moving, who knows how much more you'll be hurt, and the plan will fail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gaara tensed as he sensed something behind them, a powerful force rocketing towards them. His eyes flicked back over to Temari, who was busy with a med kit. He frowned, why didn't she just pick him up again and keep moving, why bother tending to his wound? He wasn't Kankuro, why would she care if he was hurt or not? Her comment on the plan had seemed like an add on, like it wasn't her main concern. But why would the main force of her attention be on him? In fact, noticing the way she flinched with each movement, and was favoring a leg and side, she was severely beaten herself; treating Gaara, for that's what she was doing, reaching for him as she was, would only slow them down, most likely getting them caught in another fight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Leave me alone, Temari.” He managed to grit out, unable to stop his own shaking. If she forwent the medical attention and just moved him or just left him there and moved out on her own, she wouldn't be hurt anymore than she was now. “Go away.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Huh?” She startled. “What? No! I'm not going to leave you here!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You're a nuisance, and you'll only get in my way.” He forced a glare at her, rising unsteadily to his feet. “Go!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He backhanded her as far away from him as he could in his current state, making sure not to use the sand that always made her flinch. “I don't need you.” He growled as she collided with a tree._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Breathing heavily, he tried to straighten himself up, but still couldn't get rid of the shakiness in his legs. He scowled, hating the weakness creeping along his muscles. He sighed, scrunching his eyes closed to collect himself. When he opened them again, the Uchiha was stood on a branch across from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I have no idea what scheme you Sand Village freaks have set in motion, but I'll stop it nonetheless.” The boy called over, Gaara nearly winced when his sand armor began to crack, no longer possessing enough chakra to keep it functioning. “Besides, I'm dying to see what kind of a monster you really are.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At the Uchiha’s words, Shukaku rushed forward, using the botched summoning from earlier and Gaara’s depleted chakra stores to try and force control, Gaara doubled over from the sensation, hands flying to his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gaara, no!” He heard his sister call out, but it made no difference, Shukaku was winning, and soon Gaara would be shoved to the back of his own mind, powerless to stop the demon within him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“We’re so alike, Uchiha.” Gaara gritted out. “I don't have friends, like you have, but they're not what makes you strong! It's your purpose that does that. In that way, we’re alike. But mine is the stronger purpose. For only by destroying you, and all you represent, can I prove that I exist! Only by killing you can I know what life is!” His sand armor cracked further, soon it would begin to fall away, and after that Shukaku would begin to emerge and have an effect on his physical form. Another pulse rocked him, causing him to scream and fall to his knees._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shukaku began to burst forth, twisting his sand to match its abominable limbs. Gaara could feel his mind fading, the storm of Shukaku’s madness rinsing away all of his reason, they were the demon now, and the demon’s only focus was on its prey._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They pounced, shooting towards their prey nearly faster than it could move. They struck with their claws, but missed, leaving a swathe of destruction in their wake. Another swing, another miss, their prey was fast, and not afraid to give up ground to protect itself in the long run._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Why do you hide, Sasuke Uchiha?!” They taunted, eyes scanning for their prey. “Do we frighten you?! Are you shocked by our true form?! Come out, come out, Sasuke Uchiha! Come out, prey! To live, I must kill. And you are my prey!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Movement, their prey shot out from its hiding place, straight towards them. Did it think it would connect? No, it was only giving them a chance to strike it down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Their strike hit! But then the illusion fell away, leaving a substation in its place. They growled, what a cowardly trick, and now they'd have to watch for where their prey would try and strike them next._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________From above was the answer, the prey calling attention to itself with taunting remarks. How stupid, revealing its location, but no matter. They would not be hit with such a pathetic trick. The kunai the prey threw sunk into their sand, useless. With a deft move, they launched the blades back with much more force than the prey had thrown them. The knives took out the prey’s clone easily; another pathetic trick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What's wrong, Sasuke Uchiha?!” They yelled. “Why do you run and hide?! Why don't you attack?!” Their head pulsed, one half’s pressure pushing against the limit of their mind. They screamed, falling to their knees. Their sand spread further over their body. “Why do you always run?” Gaara whispered, Shukaku thrusting him back deeper into their mind as it ripped control from him, but Gaara pushed back, regaining equilibrium as he locked old memories of loneliness and abuse away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They stood, power even once more. “I won't let you get away!” They shouted. “I won't let you escape, do you hear, Sasuke Uchiha?! I will kill you!” They charged again, more destruction being left behind him. A laugh bubbled up from their chest, bursting forth in a way that could only be described as maniacal. They continued to rant as they surveyed the field, but it was meaningless, the words pouring from their mouth, all that mattered was their cowardly prey. There! A tree lit by crackling energy! The same energy that had damaged the weak version of _his _form during the official match, their prey was finally fighting back!___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They jumped forward, eager to meet the prey that was doing the same, now they would fight! Now they would feel alive! The prey’s chakra ripped through their arm, sending them crashing backwards onto a branch. They laughed. The prey believed this was enough to kill them? How pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“We see!” They yelled, pushing themselves to their feet. “So that's what it is! Now it's clear to us exactly why we've been looking forward to this, this pain. What a thrill it will be to crush an opponent who is capable of wounding us so badly! Such a victory will make us feel what it is to be truly alive! There's more, so much more!” The transformation progressed, tail forming from the shifting sands, the scales in their mind rocked once before settling evenly again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They used their limbs to slingshot themselves at their prey, speed increasing exponentially, but still, the prey was holding its own, just managing to dodge. They hurled themselves forward once more, sand curling into a shield when the prey shot a fireball at them, the fire taking no effect on even their motion, let alone anything else. Their prey was panicking. They collided with the prey, sending the fragile human body blasting backwards as they overpowered it. They grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That was it?!” They called when their prey didn't stand back up. “That was the best demonstration you could give of your existence?! Pathetic, truly. Your hatred, it's week! You are far too soft and forgiving! The greater the hunger for revenge, the greater the hate! And it's the power of hate that gives you the strength to kill! Your hates is weaker than ours, far weaker!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Shut up.” The prey hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Do you know what that means?” They pushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Just shut up!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“It means you can't win! You're weaker than we are!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The prey stood, energy crackling around its palm. There was still some fight in it. They grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Once again they collided. The prey landed a solid hit, severing their arm in a spray of sand. The transformation didn't slow though, other arm forming in seconds as the prey collapsed. The scales in their mind were tipping, control shifting…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________One last charge, that was all it would take, then the prey would die and they would be alive! Their prey was immobilized, it would be easy!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Something struck them across the face, pushing them back, they dug their claws into bark, stopping their momentum. Their head whipped up, locking eyes with Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger! Next chapter should be out next week (fingers crossed), and with the next chapter we have the fight everyone's been waiting for! God, y'all don't know how many layers of details I put into this. Seriously, so many very well thought out literary choices in this chapter, y'all should appreciate it. Hope to see ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the chapter that everyone (me especially) has been waiting for! It's even extra long, so I hope everyone enjoys!

Naruto made it just in time; one second later and Sasuke would be dead. Blood trickled slowly down his cheek from a deep gash in his face. He wiped at it, he must have hit a tree branch on the way over. He couldn't let it distract him though. He slid into a defensive crouch, ready for the monster’s next move and determined to protect Sasuke.

He heard Sakura gasp from behind him, and was secure in believing the others would take care of his best friend.

“Sakura, how is he?” Naruto called back over his shoulder, eyes not leaving the enemy.

“What are you doing here?” Sasuke answered instead. 

“Ok, not an answer.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. “Hey, Sakura?”

“What?!” She snapped, obviously preoccupied.

“Who-or what-exactly is it that I'm fighting here?” Naruto honestly couldn't tell.

“His outward appearance may have changed, but that's the one you've called ‘Gaara’.” Pakkun answered him. Naruto gasped. He startled backwards.

Naruto assessed his opponent in horror. Gaara’s left arm had been covered in sand, extending a while to form a giant claw. A tail, crafted in the same manner as his arm extended from the bottom of his gourd. Worst of all though, was his face. The left half was normal, small cracks in his sand armor running up his cheek from where Naruto had kicked him, but otherwise fine. It was the right side that scared him. Sand had seemingly fused to his skin in the shape of a monster and his right eye had gone completely black, with the iris turning a gold color. Gaara didn't look human.

Was this what Gaara’s father’s ninjutsu had turned him into? Was this what Gaara meant when he'd said he was a monster?

“What do you want?” The thing that was Gaara sneered. “Oh. It's you. The one I didn't kill that day, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto was shocked Gaara remembered him, and a bit flattered, in a terrified way.

“Ok guys! We have to leave! Now!” He called back to his friends, knowing he couldn't successfully fight Gaara.

Gaara just rushed right past him and headed straight for Sasuke. Naruto froze, convinced he was about to to witness the deaths of his best friends. Oh, and Pakkun. Sakura went to stand in front of Sasuke, kunai held aloft, which, unsurprisingly turned out to be a very bad idea when it prompted Gaara to slam her into a tree and hold her there with a sand claw.

Moving quickly, Naruto took advantage of the distraction and scooped Sasuke out of harm's way. But now he'd have to do the same for Sakura.

“Sakura!” He yelled, frightened beyond measure for his friend. “Dammit! What now? What do I do now?”

Naruto was still uncertain of fighting Gaara, unsure of his ability to survive. Though, Gaara did seem to be in pain, maybe this was Naruto's only chance. Gaara seemed completely out of it, muttering to himself and everything. Absently, Naruto noticed the pain blooming in his skull. These headaches were becoming more and more frequent.

But he didn't decide quick enough, didn't move fast enough. Gaara's eyes snapped to him. Naruto shuddered. The bloodlust pouring off the other boy was nearly palpable.

“What's the matter?” Gaara growled. “Weren't you going to make a run for it?”

Naruto grit his teeth, trying to steel his nerves, to budge any of his muscles an inch.

“Who are these two to you?” The demon, no Gaara, asked.

“Who are they to me?” Naruto repeated, finally standing. “They're my friends! You lay even another finger on them, and I'll destroy you!”

Gaara added more pressure to Sakura’s bonds in retaliation, and Naruto _really_ should have seen that coming.

“What's the matter?” The demon swirked. “Aren't you going to destroy me now? Come on, then. I'm right here.”

Naruto's emotions crossed the line from terror into hatred and anger, and these emotions he could use, could funnel into making Gaara hurt for all that he'd done.

With a shout he sprang forward, pulling a fist back and readying himself for the impact. He never met his target, that tail swatting him away too easily.

Naruto wished with all his being that he could be literally _anywhere_ else right now, but without him Sasuke and Sakura would both die, and he couldn't let that happen. 

Gaara laughed.

“And that's why you can't win.” Gaara snarled. “As long as you fight for the sake of others, you'll never advance beyond this level. Forget your friends and fight for yourself.”

“You're insane!” Naruto shook his head. “Forget my friends? I won't!”

“Trivial feelings like friendship and loyalty cloud your focus, and because of them you will die.”

“Talk all you want, while you still can!” Naruto taunted, tone hopefully portraying more confidence then he felt.

He lunged towards his opponent, kunai in hand. Naruto got further than he expected, probably due to Gaara stopping to clutch at his head in what seemed to be pain, but he was hit back all the same, headache continuing to thrum distractedly at his temples. He hit a tree, bounced and nearly fell to the forest floor below them.

“Dammit!” He muttered, shakily rising to his feet again, wincing slightly. When he turned back around, Gaara was bent over, the arm holding Sakura the only thing keeping him standing.

Eyes, one a pale green, the other a tarnished gold, rose to meet Naruto's, the look in them sending a lance through his heart. Gaara's eyes were filled with hatred and bloodlust, as he'd expected, but those emotions seemed to be a shield for a deep, deep pain that Naruto understood, because that pain had once been his center too, before Iruka and his friends. Nobody, especially not a monster, should hold that look. He knew now. Naruto would never be able to kill Gaara, and not because he wasn't strong enough. How was Naruto supposed to fight someone he couldn't bring himself to kill, someone that his entire being was refusing the very idea of killing, even if there was no other option, someone he'd risk his life to spare?

“What's the matter? Why don't you attack?” Gaara yelled over at him, completely oblivious to Naruto's dilemma, and seeming confused that Naruto wasn't taking advantage of his current weakness. “Don't you care what happens to your friends?”

More pressure was applied to Sakura and Naruto didn't know what to do.

“Let her go! You don't need to do this!”

“But I do, if I don't, I'll never feel alive.”

Naruto knew that he was being completely serious, but maybe… Naruto had seen before, at the chuunin exams, Gaara had restrained himself, when he'd been too injured and exhausted to fight Gai, he'd backed off, and then again, at the hospital. Maybe Naruto didn't need to kill him, maybe if he managed to wear him down enough, he'd retreat and everyone would make it out alive. Maybe. But Naruto did still know how dangerous it was to go into a fight unprepared to do whatever it took to survive, so he'd have to work fast.

But why did it feel like sparing Gaara _was_ doing whatever it took to survive?

Naruto couldn't focus on this right now, he had to end this fight.

Rapidly, Naruto formed the signs needed to summon Gamabunta. Biting his thumb, he rested his hand on the branch he was standing on, shouted the necessary words… and managed to call forth Gamakichi. Well, it was infinitely better than another tadpole.

Being mocked by his own summon on top of his opponent was truly a grating experience.

“Uh, kid? You might want to focus on your enemy.” The orange toad suggested, taking a break from taunting Naruto.

When Naruto glanced over at Gaara, his eyes widened, the sand had completely engulfed the boy, and both of his eyes had turned gold. The claw holding Sakura detached from his arm, holding her there while Gaara-no, the demon Shukaku?-was free to move as he-it? They?-pleased, while still maintaining pressure on Sakura as another claw grew in its place.

“There, now you'll have to beat me to free her; but you better hurry. Every minute you waste will be another pound of pressure placed on her, she'll be crushed before too long.” Gaara delivered his ultimatum, yellow eyes glinting feverishly.

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts, he was barely able to dodge the sand shuriken, while saving the toad he'd summoned, the toad being the main reason he got hit and then thrown into a couple of trees. He had to focus or this distraction of his was going to get him killed. Not like Gaara himself was much more focused, what with all the monologuing, but still.

Instead of relying on his new, obviously still a work in progress tricks, he went for his signature, a swarm of shadow clones, hoping to surround and overwhelm his opponent. That attempt did not work out well, to say the least. Being blasted with sand hurt a lot more than he'd thought it would, and was apparently very good at destroying masses of shadow clones. More threats, then, yet another barrage of sand shuriken, and Naruto felt like his whole body was about to give out on him. It would end here, everything he'd worked so hard for and all the bonds he'd struggled to create,   
they'd all end here, and there was nothing he could do about it.

…

The transformation was nearly complete, and Gaara could feel the power rolling off him in waves. The frantic struggle in his head for control had quieted with the arrival of Naruto Uzumaki and his useless friends, a fact he did not wish to dwell on, but this whole mess was getting to him. First that girl had reminded him of Yashamaru, bringing many bad memories to the forefront of his mind and causing him to nearly lose control to Shukaku completely, then was the realization that Uchiha had wounded him far more than he'd originally thought, according to the amount of his blood staining the front of his clothes; his injuries were making it significantly harder for him to move as well, gaping wounds and splintered ribs aching as he shifted. Shukaku’s bloodlust was far too strong for him to cease the battle, though, so he was forced to continue on.

At least Naruto Uzumaki seemed very easy to beat, an upside that Shukaku was capitalizing on to gain control over Gaara's body. Taunting his enemy, Gaara applied more pressure to the girl, hoping it would incite his enemy further, push him to the state of bloodlust Gaara inhabited.

Once again Uzumaki summoned his shadow clones. Gaara cocked his head, smirking, not sure why his enemy would think such tricks could help.

First a group descended from above, which he easily caught in one sandy claw; then another two sprang off his wrist, he caught one in his other arm, the other falling to the forest floor. Pathetic, whatever Uzumaki had attempted, it hadn't worked.

Then he noticed yet another Uzumaki behind him, he swatted it away with his tail, ribs seeming to cave in further as he twisted, but he'd done his work, depositing a kunai in the back of his thigh. An explosion from beneath him rocked him forward, nearly causing him to lose balance and turning the right half of his transformation to sand. He was only lucky that his sand had just managed to protect him from injury, even if it had lost its shape in doing so.

Gaara sucked in a breath. Had he actually underestimated his enemy? Had he actually made such a grievous error? As his attention waned, his grip on the girl loosened, allowing her an unintended reprieve.

Turning once more to his enemy, Gaara noticed Uzumaki was speaking with the Uchiha, the two standing on a tree branch. If his transformation had reformed, he'd have struck them both, but he didn't dare get close with his protective shell in such disrepair. Without the strength of his sand, Gaara was quite useless in hand to hand combat, there never being someone who was willing to get close enough to teach him.

Suddenly, their conversation was over and it looked as if Uzumaki was going on the offensive once more, forming a hand sign and releasing a huge amount of chakra. What for, though, Gaara could not tell.

Shadow clones was the answer, and, really, Gaara should have guessed, but the sheer amount of them was astonishing, especially coming from an opponent that seemed so weak. Uzumaki was yelling at him, but Gaara was too busy ogling the clones to listen. Desperately, Gaara tried to pull his sand to him. He could not be hit with his shields down if he wanted to maintain his success.

They moved as one, leaping into the air before raining shuriken down on him, he only just managed to catch the spinning blades on his good arm, which left him open to a physical attack. In a move that was quite similar to the one that had nearly defeated him in the prelims, he was kicked into the air by a good handful of clones, then punched in the stomach downwards by the rest. The only upside was that the bunch was thinned after this move, maybe a fourth disappearing into steam. Uzumaki’s control seeming to have wavered.

His sand was losing its shape, transformation barely being held together by Gaara's waning control, when two more clones hit him in the face, disappearing after they'd landed their punches. Gaara fell to the forest floor, landing heavily. The clones moved to repeat their maneuver; but all Gaara could think about was Uzumaki’s sudden surge in power. How had this happened? There was no way that his enemy had been pulling his punches _that_ much in the beginning, so where had this strength come from?

Shukaku’s anger burned strongly within him, they would not lose this fight, not to someone like him. Drawing on the remains of Gaara’s personal chakra stores and creating a trickle to Shukaku’s, he sent a giant arm of sand rocketing upwards, destroying many of the clones. His own body protested, ribs creaking and blood welling beneath his skin in what he was sure would be large bruises. He spent a minute, wheezing for breath, before finally the pain receded into a tolerable level, presumably Shukaku was blocking it for him.

And then Shukaku opened the floodgates of his chakra, drawing Gaara's sand together to create its full monstrous form. Gaara was left floating deep inside his sand, far too many feet between him and the surface for him to have to worry about being injured. Control over the avatar was not easy, especially when Shukaku lapped so forcefully at his mind. He was surprised, honestly, that Uzumaki had been able to push him to the point of needing to use the avatar.

With a motion of his paw, Gaara ensconced his enemy in sand from behind. Uzumaki had forgotten to check his six, and this would be his last mistake. 

“This will be your end.” Gaara called. “Sand Buria-”

His victim burst from his clutches in a cloud of steam, a giant toad being left in the spot. Gaara startled, a summoning jutsu. But where had Uzumaki gotten the chakra, especially the amount needed to summon such an enormous beast?

“Naruto Uzumaki. You really are quite good at amusing me.” Gaara would not let his disquiet show.

“What the-? You again?! What is this?!” The summon spoke loudly. “Well, look at that. Shukaku the One Tail.”

The toad knew of Shukaku. _Fascinating_ , Gaara thought, _This battle really is getting challenging._

“Go away.” The summon said, obviously in response to something Uzumaki had said. “Why should I have to mess with something like that? That would be suicide.”

Another pause, probably listening to Uzumaki’s answer. Gaara was beginning to become confused. His enemy had wasted all that chakra on a summon that wasn't even loyal to him? _Why?_

“Yeah, yeah.” The road finally continued. “I said I'd make you my henchman, but we haven't even sealed the deal yet.”

The toad was apparently remaining stubborn.

Gaara began to grow antsy, as well as Shukaku. Why was his enemy holding up the battle with such a matter? Gaara focused his attention on controlling Shukaku, uncaring of his enemy’s fight with his summon. Except apparently they'd drawn an accord, as the toad was drawing its sword.

The battle began once more as the toad rushed him. He extended a claw, preparing to meet the animal head on, but the toad severed it completely.

He turned, manic smile affecting even his avatar.

“Interesting! Not bad, Uzumaki!” He yelled.

Concentrating, he drew himself to the surface of the avatar’s head, revealing himself to the elements.

“To thank you for the entertainment, I'll show you the demon’s full power!”

He formed the necessary hand sign and gathered Shukaku’s chakra. Within seconds, he activated his jutsu, and put himself to sleep.

Deep within the darkness of sleep, Gaara let himself float, certain Shukaku would collect the blood it wanted so much, and Gaara would rest for the first time in a while.

…

“He's done it, let the Shukaku out completely.” Gamabunta said, awe slipping into his tone.

Naruto shuddered, dealing with Gaara had been enough, but _this_? Naruto remembered the time in the Land of Waves, when the nine-tails had merely affected him with its chakra. The result had been terrifying, and now, here was Gaara, conceding all control to his demon. This fight may just be over.

“Finally!” The sand avatar yelled. “I'm free!”

“That's not Gaara anymore, is it? That's the demon?” Naruto gulped.

“Yes.” Gamabunta confirmed. “That is the Shukaku. I'm going to jump now.

Naruto barely had enough time to trap onto the toad and secure Gamakichi before they were blasting into the air, a huge force of compressed air rocketing beneath them. Gamabunta used his own Water Bullet, but the sand demon just met it with another Wind Bullet, raining water and harsh winds down on the forest below.

“Remember, not in that direction!” Naruto protested, afraid of the two ginormous forces crushing his friends.

“Shut up, would you?” Gamabunta replied. “I know, but I have to concentrate, or we're all dead, me included!”

More elemental bullets went flying, including one that hit them from below, nearly throwing Naruto and Gamakichi clear. Gamabunta though, seemed unaffected.

“A few more of those, and you might even kill me!” Gamabunta finished a taunt Naruto hadn't bothered to tune in to.

“What're we going to do?!” Naruto panicked, this was not a good situation at all.

“You could start by waking up the spiritualist medium, that way the Shukaku will be forced to retreat back into our enemy’s mind.” Gamabunta was probably rolling his eyes, but Naruto didn't want to risk peering over the edge to check.

“And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!” Naruto protested. “We can't even get close to that thing!”

“Just fire a few rounds at it!” Gamabunta instructed.

Naruto reddened. Long range was nowhere near his specialty.

For a second, Gamabunta managed to get a grip on the monster, and Naruto was very nearly in range, but then Gamabunta had been forced back and Naruto missed his chance.

“You have to hold onto him for longer than that!” Naruto said.

“My body isn't exactly equipped to do that! No claws or fangs, remember?”

“Then what can we do?!” Naruto yelled, hopelessness beginning to press in.

Gamabunta paused, presumably to think, than yelled back.

“Use a transformation jutsu to make me into something that has what we need! Well, I've never been all that great at transformation…”

“What?” Naruto asked weakly. “Are you saying this plan’s a bust too?!”

“Don't worry! You can do the jutsu!” The toad replied.

“I have no chakra left!” Naruto said.

“I'll provide the chakra! All you have to do is make the hand sign!” Gamabunta insisted.

“Well, here goes nothing.” Naruto muttered, arranging his finger into their correct positions. “Claws and fangs, claws and fangs… what has claws and fangs!?”

Seemingly ignoring him, Gamabunta sprang at the enemy, not waiting for Naruto to work the jutsu.

“Woah! Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Oh come one! Claws and fangs, this shouldn't be this hard!” Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, searching for something, _anything_.

“Transform! Now!” Gamabunta yelled.

One image raced through his mind, a monster with both claws and fangs.

“Transformation Jutsu!” He yelled desperately, gripping tight to the image.

Beneath him, Gamabunta’s form changed, warty skin and the roundness of a toad slipping into red fur and a lean body, nine tails whipping behind them. It had worked!

They shot forward, Gamabunta even quicker than he had been before.

Getting close wasn't easy, but when they managed, the plan worked perfectly, Gamabunta being able to dig the claws of the nine-tailed fox into the soft sand of Shukaku. Gaara was left vulnerable.

Releasing the jutsu, Naruto sprang forward, hitting Gaara squarely across the face. He winced back, feeling like the side of his head was on fire. Had the sand done this? Or could his soulmate be out somewhere in the streets of the village, fighting the invasion? He absolutely could not worry about that right now.

Faceplanting into the sand, Naruto shakily forced himself to his feet. Gaara’s eyes sprung open, and boy did he look pissed. Naruto made himself focus, springing forward once more. Before long, he began to sink into the sand. Immobilized, Naruto stared in horror at the waves of sand descending upon him.

Right before he was overcome, something slimy and pink coiled around him.

“Ew, Gamabunta’s tongue.” Naruto muttered, face scrunching up.

The sand at his feet began to writhe, snaking up his legs and dropping him deeper. Gamabunta’s tongue retracted, leaving Naruto to struggle on his own.

“I'll wipe you from the face of the earth.” Gaara sneered down at him. “I will not cease to exist!”

Naruto panted, his chakra was gone, as well as most of his strength. He was losing, and badly. Sakura was probably almost out of time.

He turned back to his opponent. Naruto couldn't die here and he couldn't allow this monster to harm his friends. His only option left was to fight with everything he had left, even if it cost him his life.

“Believe me, I will kill you.” Gaara growled, making the sand swallow Naruto another inch.

Naruto sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, retreating to the back of his mind to plead with the fox inside him. A familiar fire coursed along his chakra network, burning away the sand and throwing his headband clear.

With chakra enhanced strength he sprung forward, fighting against the sand that circled his limbs to cross the last distance to his opponent.

“I've had it with you!” He screamed as he used the last of his strength to slam his head into Gaara’s. It felt like something fractured in his head, and blood was running thickly down his face, but the sand was sliding away.

Very suddenly, the two were falling, nothing left to hold them aloft. Belatedly, Naruto felt Gamabunta return to his plain of existence, the resulting wind throwing him clear of Gaara and into a tree. Gasping, he sat up, the toad’s sword sticking out of the earth in front of him. With each heavy breath, Naruto could feel every cell in his body. ‘ _Geez,_ ’, he thought distantly, ‘ _My soulmate’s gonna hate me for all this pain._ ’.

“I can't go any farther.” He called across the clearing, able to make out half of his opponent past the sword. “I've used up all my chakra. And I can tell just from looking at you, that you have too. We really are a lot alike, more than you know. We shouldn't be fighting!”

Even with those words, both of them slid into a defensive position. The sword vanishing in a cloud of smoke was their backdrop as they kept at each other.

Naruto’s fist once again connected with Gaara’s face, but Gaara managed a hit as well, and pain blossomed all the way across his face. ‘ _He's pretty strong for a long range, defensive fighter._ ’ Naruto acknowledged.

…

With a thud, both he and Naruto crashed into the ground, some ways apart from each other. It felt like he'd broken a few bones, but at this point the only feeling being output by his brain was pain, so he couldn't really tell. Wincing greatly, he just barely was able to look over at the blond lying parallel to him. He seemed to be unconscious, not that it made much difference. Gaara was far too exhausted and hurt to do more than think of standing. Distantly, he felt his sand slip from the girl.

Naruto blinked, returning to consciousness and, with what looked like a whole lot of effort, managed to turn his body until he was perpendicular to Gaara; then, amazingly began using his chin to drag himself over to Gaara. Something that felt a whole lot like panic lit in his stomach, as Gaara lacked the strength needed to retreat. ‘ _Just what makes you so strong, Naruto Uzumaki?_ ’ Gaara thought, then; ‘ _I can't disappear! Not like this! This can't be the end of my existence!_ ’

No matter how much he pushed himself, Gaara couldn't move an inch, and even calling his sand was beyond him. Still, his opponent moved closer.

“No! Please! Stay away!” Gaara actually begged, fear thrumming through him.

“It's almost unbearable, isn't it?” Naruto answered, continuing forward. “The feeling of being all alone, that is.

Gaara clenched his teeth, hoping his gasp hadn't been audible. Going by the look on Naruto's face though, it had been.

“I know that feeling. I've been there, in that dark, lonely place. But now, I have people, friends who mean a lot to me.” He kicked out, pushing him forward a few more inches. “I care more about them than I do myself. And I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I can't ever give up! I will stop you! Even if I have to kill you!” Naruto’s voice wavered at the end, making Gaara wonder if some of his speech had been a bluff, but, all the same, Naruto possessed the upper hand.

“Why?” Gaara pleaded, needed to understand. “Why would you do this for anyone but yourself? Why would you risk so much pain, and even death, for people you have no guarantee would do the same for you?”

“Because they saved me from myself!” Naruto shot back. “They rescued me from my loneliness, accepted me for who I am. They're my friends, and I trust them more than anything!”

Gaara stared up at the sky, Yashamaru’s words echoing through his head; ‘ _Well, love is the desire to protect someone who's precious to you, watch over them, like my sister did for you, Gaara._ ’ After he'd killed his uncle, he'd thrown all his advice away too, because Yashamaru had admitted to lying to him, but here was someone so much like himself, someone who'd adhered to the lesson Yashamaru had tried to impart to Gaara, someone who had beaten him apparently using the love he felt for his friends. Deep within him, his heart ached in a way he thought it'd never do again, longing desperately for what his opponent possessed.

“Naruto! Enough.” A voice called out through the clearing. “Look, Sakura’s going to be all right. The sand fell, she's free now. This guy’s chakra is all used up.”

Gaara couldn't see who was speaking, but presently he didn't much care, he had too much to digest.

“That's a relief.” Naruto sighed.

Gaara actually startled as his siblings landed in front of him, protecting him.

“That's enough.” Gaara managed, hoping to call off his siblings. “It's over.”

“But, Gaara.” Kankuro’s voice was soft with worry, stopping to actually look Gaara over. “Alright, Gaara. Hold still so I can get you up.”

“I can't exactly do anything else right now.” Gaara murmured, finding comfort for the first time in a long time in the heat of another human being.

Gaara couldn't suppress a wince as Kankuro pulled his arm over his shoulder, then settled a tight grip around his waist. For the most part, his injuries seemed to have gone numb though, which was both a blessing and a cause for worry.

“Up we go.” Kankuro hummed, standing.

Thanks to his brother, Gaara's ankles held. He chanced a glance at Naruto, who was unconscious once more, and something hit him like a bolt. Did he care for Gaara? And, if he didn't now, could he come to? He'd never had a thought like this before, never believed anyone would _want_ to. His eyes slid to Kankuro, who was trying to be careful about jostling him, and wondered if his siblings could care; if he could extend love to them, and grow stronger for it.

His siblings jumped into the air, pulling him with them.

“Careful, Kankuro!” Temari hissed over Gaara’s head.

“I'm trying to be!” Kankuro snapped back, and Gaara knew they were talking about injuring him, not him injuring them. The thought filled him with a strange warmth.

“Temari. Kankuro.” He gasped. “I'm sorry. Please, I need help, with Shukaku, and making amends.”

“Uh, don't worry about it.” Kankuro said.

“We’ll help you, Gaara.” Temari said, firmer than Kankuro. “That's what family’s for.”

“Thank you.” Gaara managed, before nodding off to sleep against Kankuro’s shoulder, secure in knowing that Shukaku was far to drained to actually pull anything.

Finally, Gaara felt he may be on the right path, that the wounds in his heart may heal. His tired mind flitted to something else Naruto Uzumaki had been so adamant about, maybe he now could finally become the kind of person that deserved a soulmate, and maybe he could have them and not have to worry about hurting them. The thought eased him into true sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any filler I should include? Or any specific arcs y'all want to see? If not, there'll be an transitory chapter, then we'll jump to the Sasuke rescue mission arc, since that's when Gaara next sees Naruto. Let me know what you want to happen! See y'all next chapter!


End file.
